Forgotten Love
by lovingstories
Summary: Bella and Edward met at a party. Bella a senior in high school, Edward a sophomore in collage. While dancing they learn a little about each other and end up spending the whole night together... Full summary inside it sounds better that way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these fabulous characters except Amy, and Meggie. Bella is Stephenie Meyers

Read and enjoy. and sorry its so short and Bella isn't clumsy for now anyways.

**Summary: All human. inspired by the song I'll be-Edwin McCain. Bella and Edward met at a party. Bella a senior in high school, Edward a sophomore in collage. While dancing they learn a little about each other and end up spending the whole night together, after exchanging numbers they go their separate ways only keeping in touch every once in a while. Eventually they fall in love but it seems the saying 'all happy things come to an end' has some truth in it when Edward leaves, breaking Bella's heart in the process, and leaving her with a surprise. The story of a forgotten love, and the lovers attempts at regaining it. Will they let their chance of happiness pass them by once again?**

Forgotten Love Chapter 1

I sat staring blankly out the window of my office lost in my thoughts about the past. I knew that I should try to move on but I really didn't want to. Some of the best times of my life happened then, and I just couldn't let them go. I won't deny that it hurt to think of them but it also felt fulfilling in some way that I couldn't explain.

Even with me trying to live in the past, my future was what I had always dreamt it to be. I had a house; I was a dance teacher and college graduate, not to mention I was very well off in the money department, but I was missing something. Something that I once had, but had let slip through my fingers. Love. And I wanted it back. But I wouldn't get it, not from the person I truly wanted it from. In a way it was my fault that I had lost it and I knew I would, no, could never forgive myself for messing it up. I knew that I would give up everything I had to get it back, well, all but one thing, and that was my daughter.

The precious being that had kept me going when my heart was ripped to shreds and everything I knew crumbled to pieces of dust no longer recognizable of what they had once been. She was the reason I picked myself up again and again and fought for everything I had dreamed of, before the moment that I lost the love of my life.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a buzz going off in my pants pocket. Fishing my phone out I saw I had one text message from Amy Weston.

Hey B

How's work comin along?

Do u want me to pick up Megs from school,

And bring her to t dance studio?

A

A

Yeah that would b gr8.

C u there

B

B

Kk

A

Smiling I set my phone down looking at the clock. It read 2:50pm. Saying I was beyond grateful for Amy was an understatement. If I would have had to pick my daughter Meggie up myself then I would have been late seeing as it takes a good 10 minutes to get to her school from here and then another 40 minutes to the dance studio. In all taking about 50 minuets to get there and then I would be late for the class I was teaching. Not such a great combination.

Sighing I got up to get changed into my steel blue leotard before heading out. **(pic. in profile) **

I know its short but I wrote it this morning so yeah anyways I don't exactly know where this story is going so any ideas feel free to tell me.

Reba

PS wouldn't mind if you dropped a **review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except a few such as Amy and Meggie, I also own the plot line the rest is not mine.

Enjoy, oh and in case you didn't get this Meggie is Bella's daughter.

Alright so this chapter is dedicated to _jenna009_ who was my first and only reviewer as well as the person that helped me decide or decided for me on some things so give a hand out to her. Also thank you to everyone that put me on Alert.

Bella was 17 when she met Edward and Edward was 20 also known as a sophomore in college.

Recap

_Sighing I got up to get changed into my steel blue leotard before heading out_

Forgotten Love Chapter 2

Sighing gratefully I jumped out of my other precious baby (this one being my car a 2005 jeep wrangler)**(Hey so I know jeeps aren't very great for cities but humour me I've always wanted a jeep in fact its my dream car so just deal with it PIC. IN PROFILE) **just happy to be home. I'd had a long day and just wanted to crash on my bed. Seriously 6 hours of dance can do that to you, even if you are just teaching. It was now 10 o'clock and as if it wasn't enough to just want to go to bed, I would have to make some dinner for Meggie and I, as well as help her with the homework that I couldn't help with before.

My body must have been moving robotically as I realized I was now in the kitchen of my house pulling out noodles and spaghetti sauce. Something easy and simple that I could reheat tomorrow seeing as I had another long day then as well.

When the noodles were boiling and the sauce heating up I sat down at the table, just letting my head fall into my hands and groaning loudly. Only a few minutes later I heard the scraping of a chair being moved along the floor. I looked up at Meggie as she placed her backpack on the table and pulled out her math books, before settling into the chair opposite me.

Sometimes she reminded me of myself, such as how she hated math, didn't care for shopping much and she was content with what she had, never feeling the need for more. We were both raised by our mothers alone…I was again pulled out of my thoughts by Meggie shaking my arm and saying, "Mom? Mom! Hello anybody in there?"

"Huh, sorry what did you say?" In that moment Meggie's worried face turned into a lopsided grin. She reminded me so much of _him_, with her bronze hair and green eyes, it actually made me jealous at times. How could she be so beautiful, when I was just a plain Jane? And I was her _mother_ for goodness sake!

For the umpteenth time that night I came back down to reality and heard the word "spaghetti," before my daughter finished with, "and can you help me with my math?"

I'd just barely heard the last part because when she mentioned spaghetti I realized I'd completely forgotten about the noodles, and just dinner all together.

***

Looking up I found that an hour had passed since we'd finished dinner leaving it to be 11:30pm. Quickly I stood up, successful in pushing over my chair in the process as I quickly began ushering my daughter out of the kitchen telling her to get ready for bed.

Just before she was fully out of the door I quickly pulled her in for a hug whispering, "Meggie I love you, remember that okay? Sleep well."

And with that I finished ushering her out of the kitchen and turned to pick up the dishes that we had used so I could wash them. I was hoping that the process would be quick, so I could rush to bed quickly. I just hoped tonight would be a night that I could sleep peacefully and not be bombarded by my memories.

So what did you think? Was it interesting, good, bad? I really want to now what you think, aren't you proud of me for updating. Anyways I'd enjoy it if you would **REVIEW.**

Reba


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other than Meggie and Amy. Oh and the plot line the rest isn't mine.

Thanks for the reviews, Enjoy.

_Recap_

_Just before she was fully out of the door I quickly pulled her in for a hug whispering, "Meggie I love you, remember that okay? Sleep well." _

_And with that I finished ushering her out of the kitchen and turned to pick up the dishes that we had used so I could wash them. I was hoping that the process would be quick, so I could rush to bed quickly. I just hoped tonight would be a night that I could sleep peacefully and not be bombarded by my memories._

Forgotten Love Chapter 3

I awoke sweating and panting. My sheets were tossed all over the place, and my 10-year-old daughter was leaning over me, her mouth forming words I couldn't comprehend. My body may have been awake now but my mind was still in the dream, just begging to be let out. I didn't want to be reliving one of the worst times of my life.

Before I knew it I was clutching onto something, soft arms wrapped around me. I held on as if my life depended on it, tears streaking down my face. Slowly I realized that it was my daughter I was gripping on to and sobbing into her shoulder.

It only took a few moments after that to remind myself, 'Come on Bella she shouldn't have to see you like this. Get a hold of yourself and quit acting like a baby!' With those words I was sitting up, wiping my eyes and putting on my poker face. I didn't need to have Meggie worried about me all day.

Speaking of Meggie… I looked down at where she was sitting on my bed. She looked almost frightened, but that gradually disappeared as worry now lined her features.

Smiling gently at her, I held out my arms, showing that I wanted her to climb into them. She smiled a small smile back at me, and I knew she was still worried, but she gratefully climbed into them resting her small head on my chest.

We sat in a comfortable silence before Meggie asked, "Momma, are you alright?"

"Yes sweetie I'm fine."

"What was wrong?"

"Oh, well I just had a bad dream that's all."

"Okay then."

With that we lapsed back into silence, until I began to hum a song to Meggie. Glancing over at the clock I saw it read 6:00 a.m. and realized that I must have woken Meggie up earlier. Looking back down I saw that she had fallen back asleep.

I continued to rock Meggie, as I looked around my room my eyes caught sight of something. It was my book, 'the Girl of the Limberlost' by Gene Stratton-Porter. **(That is such a good book if you haven't read it you should I'm reading it right now. Oh and I was sick of everyone using the same book so I changed it) **It was the book I was reading when I met one of the best friends I ever had.

Flashback

I was sitting on a bench reading while waiting for school to start when I felt someone's presence beside me. Glancing up I saw a small girl with pith black hair and bright green eyes sitting next to me. She was looking straight at me so I asked the first question that came to mind.

"Can I help you?"

She shrugged, replying with "Oh I'm new and was just wondering if you could help me find my way around the school."

It was when she said that, that I remembered hearing people talking about getting a new student. Which when you live in Forks, Washington, is big news. Shaking my head I was just about to respond when she cut in saying, "Oh. How rude of me/ I'm Alice, Alice Cullen."

I extended my hand towards her and we shook hands while I said, "I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. And yes I'll help you find your way around school…

End of Flashback

Silent tears fell down my cheeks. I missed Alice so much and wanted to see her again, but there was no telling if I ever would.

Okay so kind of filler I guess but I wasn't sure what to write seeing as I know about as much as you guys. Did I make Alice too much out of character if I did so SORRY. I'm still trying to figure this out.

Also **review** and thanks for reading.

Reba


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides a few characters and the plot line.

Read and enjoy

_Recap_

_Silent tears fell down my cheeks. I missed Alice so much and wanted to see her again, but there was no telling if I ever would._

Forgotten Love Chapter 4

Two days later

Gladly, I went to pick my daughter up from school. We were going to go out for some mother daughter time this week seeing as I had the day off and it was the weekend.

Pulling into the school parking lot I saw my daughter running down the steps of her school towards me. I was surprised at the look on her face. It was absolutely lit up with excitement. That of course made me smile.

Meggie bounced lightly into the car and put on the seat belt, positively bouncing like there was no tomorrow, telling me over and over again. "Come on mom lets go, lets go."

Laughing lightly I pulled out and said, "It looks like you had a good day."

"Yeah I sure did. But I'll tell you about it when we are where we are going to."

Again I laughed and asked, "So where do you want to go? Or I should ask what do you want to do today?" When I asked this Meggie's bouncing form stopped as she deliberated where she wanted to go.

It seriously looked like a light bulb went on, and right on cue came the "Aha! I know can we go to Tony's **(Tony's is a pizza place)**, then to TCBY, and after that to the park."

Seeing the look on my face she instantly pulled out her puppy dog pout. I was wavering on the edge and Meggie knew it, because she finished me off by saying in a pathetic voice, "Please."

An exaggerated sigh escaped my lips as I started driving to our first destination.

Upon arriving at Tony's and ordering our food, Meggie told me all about her day. I hadn't seen anything that was so out of the normal and would make her glow with excitement. When I questioned this, she impatiently told me she was getting there. Deciding to humour her, I listened and commented when it would be appropriate to do so.

By the time we had gotten to TCBY and ordered our ice cream Meggie finally told me what had gotten her so excited. Apparently there was a competition for writing called 'Young Authors'. **(this is a real competition)** They had worked on short stories this year and the teacher had told her that with what she had seen so far she thought Meggie's story could be picked to go. And if she worked on it maybe even go to State. **(If you want to know how YA work I have it at the end in my A/N well what i know of it) **

When I heard this I quickly gave Meggie a hug I knew that she loved dancing and all, but I also knew that she wanted to be an author, but was too self-conscious to let anyone but myself read her work, unless it was for school. I knew this was a boost to her self-confidence and I was happy about that.

Settling down I asked, "So what do you want to write your story on?"

Shyly Meggie looked up at me and said, "I'll tell you at the park."

I couldn't help how excited I was, but I think it was pretty obvious seeing as I practically dragged my daughter out to the car so we could drive to the park.

As soon as the park was in sight I started asking again, "So what is it going to be about?"

Meggie just shook her head laughing and said, "We're not at the park yet."

Groaning I turned back and waited for the traffic to get a move on.

It seemed like a lifetime before we were on the path to the park, and I could ask again, what the story would be about.

Meggie quieted down as soon as I asked the question and muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked, with a big goofy smile on my face.

Hesitantly Meggie answered louder this time, "I was hoping to do it on how you and dad met." Instantly the smile was wiped off of my face and I stiffened.

Meggie hurried on to say. "Mom I hardly know anything about that and I think I'm old enough now. I could change things up enough and submit it as fiction because it would be different. Please mum, I really want to do this."

My expression softened and I said…

_So how did I do? I wasn't sure what to do so I just put this up. _

_**Should Meggie find out about her mom and Edward? **_

_I'll try to update tomorrow but if I don't you probably won't see me around until lets see maybe Tuesday or Wednesday._

_Well gotta go, please __**review.**_

_Reba_

YA

_**There are 3 different groups**_

_**Fiction **_

_**Non-fiction**_

_**Poetry**_

_**Only one or two people per group can enter for each class (or grade) If you get 1st out of the city then you can go onto state and that's all I know because that's as far as I've ever gotten so yeah. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Recap

_Hesitantly Meggie answered louder this time, "I was hoping to do it on how you and dad met." Instantly the smile was wiped off of my face and I stiffened. _

_Meggie hurried on to say. "Mom I hardly know anything about that and I think I'm old enough to know. I could change things up enough and submit it as fiction because it would be different. Please, I really want to do this."_

_My expression softened as I said…_

Forgotten Love Chapter 5

My expression softened as I said, "Meggie, I…I, I just don't know…well, if I'm ready to tell you." As I finished saying this I looked down at my daughter. Her expression had fallen.

I knew she was right. I knew it would be better if I told her now. Making a final decision, I said, "You know what Meggie, I'll tell you how we met, but that's all I'm going to tell you for now. Maybe as you write more I'll tell you more."

Seeing her eyes sparkle in excitement I quicklyfinished with, "but for now_only_the night we met."

Meggie just nodded, and I took in a deep breath preparing to tell her about how I met the love of my life, and her father.

"Meggie, a long, long time ago there was a girl. She was a senior in high school. Well one day, a new student came up and asked her to show him around. Over time they became fast friends, friends that could trust each other with their secrets, everything.

"A few months passed. One day this friend came up to the girl and invited her to a party his family was putting on. Having a somewhat boring life in comparison she decided to go.

"It was at this party that agorgeousguy came up and asked her to dance. He was the most beautiful guys she'd ever laid eyes on. She'd never seen him before that night and decided, 'What the heck, it's just one dance!' But it didn't stop there. One dance turned into two, and two into three. During the dances they talked and got to know each other.

"They hung out for the rest of the night and too soon the party ended. They exchanged cell phone numbers, deciding to try and keep in touch. Though it was only a hope, he was very busy as a sophomore in college.

"Only later when she was gushing over him to her friend did she discover they were cousins. The only cousins of hers that she'd never met."

I finished there. I couldn't say any more. The tears were already coming and the last thing I wanted to do was cry in front of Meggie again. I sat for a minute taking deep breaths. I remembered that day perfectly and was glad that I'd decided to keep it at a minimal for Meggie. She may be old enough to know what happened between her father and I but I didn't want her to know it all, not yet at least. Besides, I knew I wasn't ready to tell her everything that happened between the two of us.

I looked over at Meggie only now realizing that somewhere along in the story we had sat down on a bench. The expression on her face told me she had hung onto every word I'd said, and was now thinking very deeply about it.

Nudging her lightly in the side I asked her, "You okay there?"

She simply responded with a, "Huh?"

I laughed lightly. "I said are you okay? You look like your thinking something over really hard. I mean, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Meggie chuckled quietly and cracked a smile. She responded with,

"Mom you really need a new one, that's the oldest saying in the book."

Defending myself quickly but smiling, I winked. "Hey it got you to smile, so it did its purpose."

We lapsed back into silence for a few minutes, only to have it broken with Meggie saying, "Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"So your best friend in high school was daddies cousin?"

It broke my heart to here her call someone she'd never met daddy, and that she would most likely never meet him.

It took me a moment after that trying to get myself under control before I answered.

"Yes."

A few more minutes passed before she asked, "Did he leave because of me?"

I think my mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe it. How could she think that?

Jumping up and kneeling in front of my daughter I took her small warm hands in mine, and said fiercely, "Don't you ever say that again, do you understand?"

She nodded meekly and taking this for encouragement I continued with, "In fact he never knew about you, I didn't want to tell him." Seeing the hurt in her eyes I quickly went on explaining,

"You see our relationship had been straining for a little while and we were bound to break up soon. I'd hoped a child, you, could bring us back together again. Remind us of what we once had. I was going to tell him but he broke up with me before I had a chance, and I realized I didn't want him here if he was only going to stay if he felt obligated to."

Hurt was still evident in Meggie's eyes and voice as she asked,

"So I only exist because your relationship was strained and you wanted to stay with him and you never told him… and, and," That was where she started crying. I stood up and cradled her in my arms.

I knew what she was asking me even if she was having a hard time wording it right. And so I tried again to tell her what I meant. She wasn't the only one who wasn't wording things very well.

"Meggie that's not what I meant, I'm having a hard time wording things. When I found out about you. I was ecstatic. I was nervous and I was excited, and I didn't know how well I would be able to raise you. I didn't care. You were mine. I didn't know what Ed… your father would say about it though. I didn't know what my parents would say; I didn't know what my best friend and your fathers cousin would say. To say I was scared about what would happen is an understatement, but despite all this I knew I would be willing to give up everything, family, friends, my entire life, to be with you, and to keep you safe. I loved you the moment I knew you were in here." I finished, pointing proudly to my stomach.

Meggie clutched onto me, then pulled away and looked up at me strangely while asking, "Is that why I've never met my grandparents?"

To this I nodded until I decided to add in. "Meggie you have met them though. You were a baby at the time; we were actually at a family reunion. I felt that would be the best place to introduce you to them and where if I needed to I could get away quickly. After all my parents had been bugging me to come and visit them.

"When they found out I saw disappointment and disgust on almost every face. It was then that I knew not only would I be ridiculed but also you would to, if we kept in touch. My mother tried to get me to put you up for adoption. I refused and when she tried to be more forceful on the matter I cut off all ties with the family."

Meggie looked shocked and asked, "You haven't talked to your mother or any family at all since then?"

Shaking my head I replied, "No. For a while I didn't talk to anyone in my family but I grew lonely and allowed myself to talk to them every once in a while over email, or on the phone but I've refused all invitations to actually see them. I do send them pictures of you but I don't want you to have to deal with it."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think they love me at all?" Her small voice held so much emotion; it was difficult to decipher them all.

I hesitated before answering.

"I don't know. I think they might, but I don't want to take the risk to find out."

Silence washed over us before Meggie said one of the last things I expected.

"Well I do."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; just get that in your head already.

Wow 11 reviews for the last chapter thanks guys. Thank _jenna009_ for this idea. Well read and enjoy.

Oh yes, anonymous reviewer _Chris ()_ Thanks so much for all the reviews you've sent I appreciate them lots.

Sorry for not getting this out sooner.

_Recap _

_Shaking my head I replied, "No. For a while I didn't talk to anyone in my family but I grew lonely and allowed myself to talk to them every once in a while over email, or on the phone but I've refused all invitations to actually see them. I do send them pictures of you but I don't want you to have to deal with it." _

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you think they love me at all?" Her small voice held so much emotion; it was difficult to decipher them all._

_I hesitated before answering._

"_I don't know. I think they might, but I don't want to take the risk to find out."_

_Silence washed over us before Meggie said one of the last things I expected. _

"_Well I do."_

Forgotten Love Chapter 6

EPOV

I sat staring at the music in my hand. It was a copy of the lullaby I'd written for my ex-girlfriend of what, a little more then 10 years ago?

I was pitiful for still thinking of her, she probably had a husband and family now. It shouldn't have hurt so much but it did. Just the thought of her in someone else's arms made me green with jealousy.

My cousin had never failed to remind me when she saw me in this state that, 'it was my fault, and I was the only one who could make it any better.'

In fact there had been a time when I'd taken those words to heart it was, wow I don't even remember but years ago. I'd written her a letter and had it sent to her, after words I'd spent months by the phone and waiting at home for the mail to come, but I'd never gotten a reply. That was when I decided she must've not wanted to have anything to do with me and had moved on.

After I had broken up with her, I moved away to finish my degree. I got a girlfriend that I thought I loved, but when I found her cheating on me I became a shell of my former self.

The only reason I decided to get up and try to make things better for Bella and me was Alice, my cousin, storming into my apartment and telling me that my last girlfriend had been a rebound from my break-up with Bella. That I had never really loved her, and the person I did love I'd left behind. She had been right of course.

Looking back down at the music I placed it back on my piano.

I went through this argument in my head almost every day. I would go to play the piece to rekindle my hope that maybe if I went and found her we could become a couple again, or to just refresh my memory of her beautiful smile, and her eyes sparkling with excitement and happiness. But always just before I hit the first note I would remember those long days of waiting by the phone and waiting for her to call me back

Getting up and heading towards the kitchen in my apartment I asked myself out loud, "Why? Why did I have to be so stupid and not realize what I wanted was right in front of me all along?"

_Wow okay yeah I know that was short, please don't hunt me down and kill me. I'm working on the next chapter right now, well in a few minutes hopefully._

_How did I do? In other words was it acceptable? _

_**Q: **__Oh yeah should Meggie and Alice meet in the next couple chapters if not the next one? Don't worry Bella will be there also, most likely. _

_Well, I hoped you enjoyed it._

_A penny for your thoughts? Translation: __**Review**__ please and thank you._

_Reba_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. These are getting more boring to write every time (the disclaimer I mean)

Thanks for adding me to fave's and alerting me as well as all the reviewers. There were 13 I think this time thank you so much. You guys are the best. Another thanks to _jenna009_ for coming up with this idea, also another thanks to all the anonymous reviewers there were lots this time and I'd take the time to mention them but I'm trying to get this out so yeah thanks.

Really sorry for getting it out late today, but hey I got it out right, also I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again but don't plan on it being till Monday or Tuesday. (I'm falling behind in school )

_Recap _

_Getting up and heading towards the kitchen in my apartment to get a glass of water I asked myself out loud, "Why? Why did I have to be so stupid and not realize what I wanted was right in front of me all along?"_

Forgotten Love Chapter 7

Back to Bella and Meggie

I stared blankly at Meggie not quite believing what I'd just heard.

"You…want to see my family?" I asked incredulously.

Nodding Meggie answered, "Mom they're my family as well, I just want to give it shot. I want to meet them. Please?"

I looked at her and realized I couldn't ever seem to deny her anything. Sighing I said, "We'll see."

That conversation had happened a week ago and just in time too, because a couple of days ago I received an e-mail from my cousin Jasper.

The truth was I only sent the pictures and updates of Meggie to the only family member that hadn't judged me when they found out my story.

It was true I'd cut all ties off with my family but he'd somehow found me again. The stubborn cousin of mine. It was like he knew how I felt, and that I would need someone to be there for me.

He was actually the only reason why I was on speaking terms with my mother and just my family altogether. Still, I hadn't even seen him in the last few years and we hadn't contacted each other for a while.

So imagine my surprise when I checked my e-mail and there was a message saying that he wanted to see me and tell me face to face some important news he had. It was like an answer to my prayers. My daughter could meet at least one family member and one who would judge her for who she was and not how she came about.

E-mailing him back I made sure that it would just be him because seeing any other family members there wouldn't surprise me. He was like that.

When I received a reply I thought of telling him I wouldn't be able to go because as he said, 'There's a chance you might see my sister.' He knew I practically hated his sister Rosalie.

I'd found out later that she had started a rumour about me. What that rumour was I didn't know, and frankly I didn't want to know. The point was she was the reason no-one received Meggie. Well except Jasper who found out about it just before meeting Meggie, but still, afterwards it had spread like wild fire and he couldn't stop it. It was because of her that my daughter didn't grow up knowing her grandparents or anyone in the family as a matter of fact.

I was so glad that Jasper was nothing like his sister. He was sweet, kind and caring while she was horrid, vindictive and controlling.

It took me days before I decided that I would go ahead and meet up with Jasper to hear his 'glorious' news.

When I told Meggie she was beyond ecstatic about it and began planning everything she could.

Slowly the days came and went and the date of our departure drew ever closer. I began to sleep badly worrying over what would happen if we did see Rosalie.

All right personally I didn't like that chapter and that's why it's so short. I couldn't bear to work with it anymore, it was more of a filler chapter so we can get on to the story and a part I'm anxiously waiting to write.

_Please drop a __**REVIEW**_ they_ help me, any of your ideas are beyond welcome. _

_I know a lot of you wanted to have her go to a family reunion but jenna009 gave me a few ideas and this was one of them I guess I just grew attached to it, but thank you so much for your input I'm glad I got it. Jasper should be introduced next chapter so that's exciting. _

_**Q:**__ Do you think Rosalie should make an appearance yet or later?_

_**Q: **__Do you want Meggie and Alice to meet before they're properly introduced?_

_Reba _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: So I'm totally and completely sick of writing these you'd think after a while you'd get that **I don't own Twilight, or the characters in it.**

Read and enjoy.

_Recap _

_Slowly the days came and went and the date of our departure drew ever closer. I began to sleep badly worrying over what would happen if we did see Rosalie._

Forgotten Love Chapter 8

When I'd told Amy I wouldn't be at work for the next week she freaked out on me saying things like, "Bella, what am I going to do without you? You can't leave me."

Shaking my head I replied, "Aimz, it's only for 2 weeks at the very most, if that."

"But Bella, you're one of my only friends here, what am I supposed to do without anybody to talk to?"

"So, you can always call me on my cell phone."

"What about Meggie?" She asked suddenly asked.

My face must've been a mask of confusion when I replied, "What about her?"

"What are you going to do, where is she going to stay?"

Understanding washed over me and I rolled my eyes before lightly pushing Amy saying, "She's coming with me, brilliant!"

"Oh," When she said this I saw her expression change slightly before it instantly brightened up and I knew she had another idea. I internally groaned at the thought. I loved Amy with all my heart, she was one of my best friends and the sister I never had but some of her ideas could be a bit over the top…just like one of my older friends.

Instantly I pushed that thought away. There was no use in moping now.

"What if…"

After a moments silence I looked at Amy with an inquiring look and asked while dragging the word out, "Yeeesss?"

"What if I wentwithyou?" She said really quickly. I knew I looked confused.

More slowly she asked in a nervous tone, "What if I. Went. With. You?"

When I heard this I almost laughed out loud, but I knew Amy and I knew she was serious about this. So instead I asked her slowly but curiously, trying to hide my amusement, "You want to come with me?"

"Well yeah, I do. Come on seriously I don't want to be left here alone, and honestly you could use the support. I mean, you haven't seen your family face to face in years, and now you expect to waltz off and bring your daughter along expecting everything to be just fine and dandy the whole time?"

Unsure of my response I hesitantly answered with a, "Yes?"

The look of disbelief on her face brought the reality of her words into perspective and I practically shouted out, "No, no I mean, I meant no. I seriously meant no, it, it came out wrong."

Amy's face had changed drastically from disbelief to humour after my outburst and the glare I sent her must've caused her to go over the edge as she began laughing hysterically.

Angrily I muttered, "Yeah, yeah laugh your fill."

Calming down she answered with, "Oh don't worry I did."

I just sent another glare at her and she smiled innocently at me. We went into a staring contest of who could hold out the longest with out laughing, as my glare deepened she began to laugh, as she laughed I thought of what I must of looked like and not before long I was laughing as well.

We sat there laughing for who knows how long before I remembered what we were talking about in the beginning.

"So you really want to go with me and Meggie?"

"Well…Yeah. I get someone to talk to, you get the support you need, and Meggie has a buddy to do stuff with when you need to sort things through. Cause I can tell you right now either you or she is not going to want her to be around the whole time. So really its win, win.. win situation. Ya know?"

Chuckling, I shook my head and decided to give in. "I can't believe I'm saying this but, fine. Just…be good."

There was a moments of silence before a sudden shout came saying, "Hey…What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

That conversation had been taken place a week ago, and I could at present tell it was a good thing that Amy was with me. I was already needing her support I was so nervous, and the pitiful part was we hadn't even boarded the plane yet.

Bored, I again went over what would happen when we'd get there. We'd fly around 8 at night, rent a car and go to the hotel. Tomorrow Amy and Meggie would go hang out and around noon Jasper would pick me up and we'd catch up on things.

I was shaken out of my state when Amy looked at me and asked with disbelief in her tone, "You can't seriously be thinking about what order things are going to be happening in again, can you?"

Seeing the guilty look on my face she sighed exasperatedly and grabbed hold of my shoulders like a mom takes hold of a little kid when they refuse to listen.

"Bella, everything is going to be okay. There is no reason to be frightened,"

Before she continued I interrupted with a, "Hey, I'm not frightened."

She looked at me with frustration before restarting. "Alright, there is no reason to be nervous."

When she said this I nodded my head in satisfaction before she continued repeating again what she had already said,

"Bella there is no reason to be nervous, everything will work itself out, but if you keep messing around with fate it won't happen and you'll have to clean up the mess you made."

After a moments pause she added, "By the way, the plane's boarding."

* * *

I was a mess during the plane ride, and according to Amy and Meggie (who I sat in between) I was extremely boring to sit by. In fact halfway there they made me switch seats so I could let my nerves get the best of me by myself and they could play a game.

When we reached the hotel they made me go straight to bed and as much as I wanted to disagree I knew it was for the best.

That night I was plagued with nightmares.

_So how did I do? Lets see should it be BPOV next chapter or Meggie's, maybe even Amy's?_

_Out of those three who do you want to hear about.?_

_Well I got a chapter out, and it's one of my longer ones too thankfully. I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer and I was going to add more but I just wasn't sure how to add the next part in. That is a talent lots of authors have and I lack sadly. _

_Thanks to my wonderful beta Zoella De Vil who continually helps me out. _

_Well please __**Review!**__ They make me happy._

_Reba_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters.

Read and enjoy. Sorry for the delay.

And thanks to my beta.

_Recap _

_That night I was plagued with nightmares._

Forgotten Love Chapter 9

BPOV

When I woke up the next morning I found a note on the nightstand saying that Amy had already taken Meggie out to start their day of 'fun,' as they called it. Truthfully I had no idea what they planned on doing but I was glad that I didn't have to take part in it.

Looking at the clock I noticed I'd slept in till 10 and only had a couple of hours until Jasper came over.

My plan was to take a shower, and sit around reading until he got here. I wanted and needed to relax, my nerves had been getting the best of me for the past week. The point was to forget everything around me. This was considering the fact that now the time had come, I just wanted to crawl into a dark space and avoid this meeting.

As much as I still loved my family (no matter how much I denied it), I was partially ashamed of how I had acted towards them. There had been no reason to cut off complete ties with them, yet I'd done it, and was now facing the consequences, in a manner of speaking.

I looked like dirt in their eyes. And I'd made it seem like I couldn't rise above it. Like I was weak and ran away. Which is why it was so much better that I was only meeting Jasper for the moment, hopefully at least.

The only problem with my plan of relaxing was the fact that time seemed to have almost stopped because every time I looked at the clock to see how much had passed it was only five minutes later.

When noon came around I was beyond relieved. Yeah I was nervous about seeing Jasper again, but honestly I don't think anything could be worse then watching the time till your doom start tick away slowly. Heck it's probably better to get it done with in the beginning rather then wait. Why didn't I tell myself this before? Oh yeah because, well I don't know but you get my point.

A knock on my door threw me off. After restarting my heart I went to open the door and saw my beloved cousin Jasper.

"Hey Bella."

Smiling hesitantly back I responded with, "Hi Jasper,"

"Well shall we get going?"

"Yeah. Just let me grab my jacket."

Going to fetch my jacket I heard Jasper respond with a, "Good cause I'm hungry."

Suddenly feeling comfortable I laughed lightly and said, "Really, I wouldn't have guessed."

"Ah enough with the talking we can do that later when we've got food."

I laughed again and pulled on his jacket sleeve saying, "Yeah, yeah, lets go. I'm hungry too!"

By the time we'd ordered the food Jasper finally decided it was okay to begin catching up on things. He began asking me questions about what had happened and how Meggie was doing. It was actually really nice to see the way he cared about us even though we hadn't really seen each other during our lifetimes with living on opposite sides of the country.

I couldn't help but wonder at the same time though how different the reactions of the rest of my family would be to his.

After a while of talking I just had to ask him why he wanted to see me so badly, and what he wanted to tell me face to face.

"Oh. Well I'm, I'm engaged." His answer, in a way this surprised me, as far as I knew Jasper was never one to date much. I went ahead let him finish what he was saying, "I wanted to tell you, because well I know you'd be able to understand but also because you're not shallow like most of our other cousins, and even though we haven't seen each other for years I want you to meet them, and I want your approval on them."

I was touched by what he had said. It made me feel like I belonged again, and the fact that he wanted and just, well, cared about my opinion on the matter made me feel extremely happy.

Smiling I said, "Jasper you don't need my approval, I'm sure they're wonderful if they've caught your eye, but I'd be delighted to give it if you really care for it, and by the way, congratulations. I'm really happy for you."

MPOV

I'd left with Amy early in the morning; we'd wanted to just hang out around the city.

So far we'd been to breakfast at this diner on a corner street, and now she wanted to take me shopping.

Amy loved to do all types of shopping, heck it could just be for yarn and she'd have a blast. **(Hey so sorry for interrupting, you can skip this if you want, but I just wanted you to know that shopping for yarn is actually really fun, it's actually probably my favorite thing to shop for, but it's not dumb just to let you know. Sorry for that. Rants over.) **

All I could say was it was a good thing that I didn't mind shopping as much as my mother did, seeing as we'd spent the majority time in the mall going into almost every story for adults and kids both. That way I wouldn't get too bored in a store that there would be nothing for me to look at.

It was probably around noon or so when I broke. How could a person enjoy this? My feet were killing me and I was hungry again as well as tired.

I may not be as stubborn as my mom at times but hey, it's in my blood so taking advantage of that I just sat down on a bench and when Amy tried to coax me off so we could continue, I just clutched the sides. While I did so I promised myself the only way she would be able to get me to continue shopping was if she dragged me and with how tight I was holding on she'd probably have to take the bench as well.

After at least 20 minutes Amy finally sighed in exasperation and said, "Fine, Meggie you wait out here I'm going into this store." She said, pointing to the one next to the bench before continuing with, "When you come to your senses come on in and find me. I'll be by the dressing rooms most likely."

With that she turned to walk away before she remembered something else she wanted to say, "Oh and Meggie you better not tell your mom I did this."

Before she could go anywhere I asked, "Oh and what are you going to do if I do?"

"Well I'll, I'll, alright I'm not sure yet but please don't tell her. I'm begging you and I don't do that often, but if you tell her I'll get into so much trouble and I'm not even the one who started it."

Shaking my head in mock sadness I said, "But you had the chance to take me somewhere else, so what do I get if I don't mention it to her?"

A moment of silence followed before she quickly said eager to get inside the store, "We'll figure that out later but I promise it'll be worth it, in fact you can sit out here and think about what you want in return."

Before she even finished what she saying she was inside the store not wanting to be delayed any longer.

The longer I sat the more boring it got and the more I was tempted to go find Amy again, but I had to stay strong.

Five more minutes passed in silence before I felt the presence of someone next to me. Looking over I saw a girl, well she wasn't exactly a girl but you get my meaning. I could barely see her through all the shopping bags she was carrying.

When I saw them I felt my eyes open wide and my jaw fall to the floor while my mind could only form one thought, 'and I thought Amy was bad.'

Seeing the look on my face the girl with spiky black hair smiled widely at me and said, "Mind if I sit here?"

I was still in shock from the many bags and could only nod my head.

Barely a moment passed before a hand was extended my way and she was saying, "Hi, my names Alice, what's yours?"

"Meggie" I answered shyly.

"Meggie, I like that name."

"Thanks."

"How old are you?"

"10, almost 11 in a couple months."

"Hmm 10, I remember being 10. Well, not really but I wish I did."

At this I laughed and within moments she asked, "So what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Well, I'm refusing to shop. The person I'm here with, Amy, is in that store." I said pointing to the store Amy had entered.

Alice answered back saying, "I'm guessing you don't care for shopping much and she's a fan, am I right?"

Giggling I said, "Yeah, pretty much."

We talked for a little while longer and before I knew it Amy was there asking, "Who are you talking to?"

Jumping a little I saw Amy looking at me and I made the introductions quickly, "Amy, this is Alice. Alice this is Amy."

Amy smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you, but I'm afraid I have to get Meggie here back to her mom now."

Alice smiled back and said, "It's no problem, and it was nice to meet you as well." Then turning to me she smiled even brighter and said, "It was nice to meet you Meggie. Thanks for talking to me."

"Thanks also, goodbye."

We were walking away when I heard her call, "Goodbye Meggie,"

Turning back I saw her waving at me and I waved back, feeling like the day might've not been a complete waste after all.

When we were in the car Amy turned to me and asked, "So did you think of something for me to do for you so you don't tell your mom I left you alone in the mall?"

I answered before I thought anything through and said, "No, not yet."

Smiling Amy said, "Good because I have one."

I looked at her skeptically before asking, "You do?"

Nodding her head while her smile grew bigger she said, "Yep."

"So what is it?"

"You don't tell your mom I left you alone and I won't tell her you were talking to a complete stranger."

My mouth dropped open and I said, "You wouldn't."

She looked at me and answered simply, "Try me."

Groaning I knew I had no choice but to agree to her rules. Getting one last thing in I said, "You're mean, that's blackmail."

All I got was a light chuckle from the other seat and with that we pulled out of the parking garage.

_So my longest chapter yet, what did you think? Guys do you realize twilight the movie comes out next week? I'm so excited except the problem that it probably won't even be coming to my town and I'll miss it when it does, then I won't be able to see it till it's out on DVD. All I can say is that better not happen._

_Well as always please __**review**__ and tell me your thoughts, I have a lot of you to thank. All of you have helped me one way or another by giving me ideas and what not so thanks to all of you, and a thanks to my beta as well._

_Unfortunately I don't know when I'll be able to update next hopefully soon though. Again sorry for the delay on this one._

_Any ideas on what should happen next?_

_Reba_


	10. Chapter 10

__

_Disclaimer: I don't own it._

_Read and enjoy sorry for the wait._

___Recap_

___Groaning I knew I had no choice but to agree to her rules. Getting one last thing in I said, "You're mean, that's blackmail."_

___All I got was a light chuckle from the other seat and with that we pulled out of the parking garage._

_Forgotten Love Chapter 10_

_BPOV_

_After Jasper dropped me back off at the hotel I had called Amy and told her I wanted her to bring Meggie back so I could see her for a little while today at least. She'd dragged her feet about hurrying to leave and when I asked her if I could at least talk to Meggie, Amy quickly told me she was in a dressing room trying things on and couldn't be bothered if they were to leave soon. So with out any time for me to say anything she said they'd be there in 45 minutes tops before hanging up on me._

_Sighing I threw my phone onto the bed and stretched. Yawning, I looked over at the clock. 5 pm. Not knowing what to do I plopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. I couldn't be bothered so I just watched whatever it turned onto._

_While being lazy and waiting for Amy and Meggie to get back I must've dozed off because the next thing I saw was Meggie dancing around the hotel room singing along to music on her I-pod._

_Laughing quietly I walked over, pulled the earphones out of her ears and asked innocently, "Don't I get a hug?"_

_Jumping about a foot in the air Meggie the turned and launched her-self onto me, giving me a giant bear hug._

_Pulling away I walked over to the table and began to heat the kettle. While doing so I asked, "Meggie how do feel about spending the day with Jasper and I tomorrow and his soon to be bride?"_

_"Do I get a choice?" She asked, pretending to be disappointed._

_Humoring her I answered, "Well I guess we could always go back home instead."_

_Laughing Meggie replied, "I'm game."_

_Nodding my head I asked, "Where's Amy."_

_"In here." Called a muffled voice from somewhere._

_"Where's here?" I called back._

_"The bathroom you dummy."_

_Walking to the bathroom I saw a pile of clothes on the floor and knew she was re-trying on all the outfits she'd bought today. Knocking on the door I asked, "Amy would you mind spending the day with Jasper and his fiancée, or are you going to hang around by yourself tomorrow?"_

_Practically throwing the door open Amy almost shouted, "You never told me he had a fiancée!"_

_Shaking my head I said, "No I don't believe I did seeing as I just found out today, but why would that matter?"_

_"Oh" was the only response I got out of her._

_A few minutes of silence passed before I asked again, "So, why would that matter?"_

_Again I got silence, but with the silence came an epiphany. I grinned widely. "You like him don't you?"_

_Amy looked shocked and immediately denied it saying, "What? Like who, your cousin? I don't like him, I can't believe you would come up with something like that."_

_My grin just got bigger as she continued to deny it only getting more and more flustered as she tried to make sense of what she was saying. When she stopped talking with a defeated expression I asked, "Ya done yet?"_

_A frown graced her lips and I continued with, "Hey Amy, it's alright if you like him, but seeing as you don't know him personally maybe you'll realize you actually don't like him in that way anyways." _

_(If your confused then here's something to clear it up, no Amy has never met Jasper personally but she's heard about him from Bella and probably seen pictures of him. So what I'm saying is that it's the same type thing when people say they are 'in love' with a celebrity and have a crush on them. This is also why Amy feels dumb. If you still don't get it leave it in a review or pm me about it and I'll try to explain even clearer) _

_"Bella I feel so pitiful. I don't know him and I...I don't like him." Seeing the look on my face she quickly answered, "Anymore that is. I can't actually like someone I don't know and if he's engaged then so be it, it just means he's off limits."_

_I stayed silent through her rant and for a few seconds afterwards before asking, "So you coming along with us tomorrow or not?"_

_"Oh I'll come, I have nothing better to do anyways."_

_Smiling I called out, "Meggie come over here."_

_Meggie answered by walking towards us and asking, "What is it?"_

_"Let's figure out where we want to go eat."_

_* * *_

_The next morning came quickly along with Meggie waking me up and telling me to get ready so we could go._

_Without a word of complaint I got up to get ready for the day._

_A couple hours later we were all ready to go and I was dialing Jaspers number._

_"Hello" A voice answered._

_"Hey, Jasper?" I questioned._

_"No this isn't Jasper but what can I do for you?"_

_"Well can you get him for me please?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just do it." I answered back irritably._

_A pause came before they asked, "May I ask who's calling?"_

_"Bella Swan his cousin, he told me to call." A sharp intake of breath was heard over the line before they said my name. It sounded sort of like there was a struggle on the other side before a breathless Jasper asked into the phone, "Bella you still there?"_

_"Yeah. We're ready to go." I paused for a second before saying, or more asking, "I hope you don't mind but a friend of mine's coming along?"_

_Jasper answered without hesitation, "No, no it's fine any friend of yours is welcome...I think."_

_I decided to ignore his last comment and said, "We have a rental car so if you give us the directions we can come over any time you want us to."_

_"Yeah. Here I'll give them to you."_

_The next few minutes were spent with Jasper giving me the directions and address to his house. Moments later we said our good-bye's and before I could ask Jasper said, "Go ahead and come over now if you want."_

_"Sounds good. We'll be over soon."_

_The drive there was aweful. I didn't think someone could give such terrible directions. No offence to Jasper or anything but it was either that or I was to dumb to comprehend them and I was not willing to go with the latter offence._

_Finally we arrived at a simple blue house that looked quite cozy if I do say so myself. _

_Getting out of the car we went up to the door and rang the doorbell._

_Not two seconds later the door was being opened by none other then Jasper himself._

_He went ahead and gestured for us to come in while saying, "Perfect timing. My fiancée just got here as well."_

_Both Meggie and Amy had entered the house so being the last one to go in I stopped, looked straight at Jasper and asked, "Is that why you gave us the directions the way you did?"_

_Confusion swept across his face and I clarified by saying, "You gave us the worst directions imaginable if not worse."_

_Amusement took over his face and laced into his voice when he said, "I was wondering what took you so long, but I hardly would say that it was my fault. Who was driving anyways?" he asked looking between Amy and I._

_"I was." I admitted sheepishly._

_"See there's your problem," he answered._

_The moment those words left his mouth I meant to hit him on the shoulder, but someone beat me to it lecturing Jasper, "That wasn't very nice."_

_The sound of the voice made me freeze in my spot going stock-still. I didn't believe it, I couldn't believe it, there was no way it was her, was there?_

_A smile lit Jaspers face as he said, "Hello beautiful." My eyes, which had been trained on Jasper, now moved to the person standing beside him, as he went on to say, "Bella I want my fiancée..."_

_I know, I know please don't kill me I want to live on, but I am sorry for not updating sooner and the fact that I probably won't be able to update for another week or so seeing as I'm going out of town I will work on it though so no fears. Also sorry for the cliff hanger (that is a cliff hanger right?) Anyways I was going to continue but I just felt it would work better in the next chapter._

___Thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot to me as well all the alerts and favorites._

___I'm sorry I didn't get this out there sooner; I was excited to write these next chapters but I went a little low on inspiration for the story and was feeling like I wouldn't be able to do them justice another reason for the cliff hanger. So I hope you enjoyed it_

_****__Q: __Should Emmett and Bella have met before? Should he know Edward? Should he be related to Alice and Edward? Or maybe should he be Rosalie's husband or boyfriend with no relations to any at all? Tell me what you think._

___Reba _


	11. Chapter 11

_Forgotten Love Chapter 11_

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

_Sorry for the delay, Read and enjoy Thanks to zoella De Vil my beta._

_Recap_

_A smile lit Jaspers face as he said, "Hello beautiful." My eyes which had been trained on Jasper now moved to the person standing beside him, as he went on to say, "Bella I want my fiancée…"_

"Alice Cullen," I finished for him.

An awkward silence fell over us; well, at least it was awkward for me.

Alice looked at me in shock before asking, "Bella…is that you?"

In answer I gave a stiff nod.

There was only a tiny flash of black moving my direction before I was knocked backwards. Luckily at the last moment I was able to catch my balance so I wouldn't fall.

I looked down to see what was attacking me and saw Alice squeezing the life out of me.

A few seconds passed and the air in my lungs was beginning to recede. So gasping for breath I managed to yell, "Get…off…me!"

The moment I was free I stumbled back and grabbed the nearest thing that just happened to be the back of a chair. Looking over to where Alice stood I saw hurt flooding her deep blue eyes.

Rubbing my sides I tried to fill the silence by saying, "Well I see your hugs are still the same." I was still rubbing my ribs where I came upon an especially tender area, wincing I added, "Gosh you must've bruised a rib or two if not broken them."

A light musical laugh filled the air as she said, "And you're still the same Bella. Goodness you don't look any different from the last time I saw you."

I grew uncomfortable as I thought of the last time I saw here and what happened shortly after." I hope that's a good thing." I said with a forced laugh.

Silence filled the room, where we were at least. I hadn't noticed until then that Amy and Meggie had gone to the other side of the room bickering. I caught only a few sentences and phrases such as:

"No, no, we cant."

"She'll find out."

"Not if I can help it."

"Come on she's over there."

"We'll be skinned alive."

I didn't have a chance to confront either of them because someone cleared their throat. Looking around for the guilty one I saw Jasper. After I saw Alice I'd completely forgotten all about him. He looked so lost now, with good reason too, but that didn't change the fact that the look on his face was hysterical looking.

"So," he questioned obviously trying to figure out some things. "Both of you know each other, but the real question is, how?"

"Oh um" I really didn't want to get into the technicalities at the moment and Alice must've understood this because she quickly interrupted and said, "School, we were high school friends."

"So you haven't seen each other since high school? Man I don't even remember my high school friends honestly."

"No we were friends during college as well." Alice said, then blatantly glaring at me finished with, "Until you wrote me that terrible letter that is."

Jasper was obviously confused at the venom in her voice. I on the other hand shrunk back in fear and guilt about what I had done, of the letter I'd written to her. But with everything that had happened, all in all it was the best thing, wasn't it?

Jasper thankfully broke the dark silence that was settling in and asked something. Sorry let me correct that I was thankful until I heard what he asked and fully understood its meaning.

His absurd question was, "So, does that mean you don't know about Meggie?"

I could have slapped myself at his stupidity. Normally he was an intelligent guy but things didn't seem like they were in his favor today.

It was then I noticed complete silence had filled the room. Even Meggie and Amy sat watching the exchange going on.

I was glaring daggers at Jasper. He on the other hand was staring intently at Alice, waiting for an answer to confirm what he already knew to begin with. I had hoped that he had realized his mistake and that he was avoiding me by looking at Alice but all the same I knew he hadn't yet realized it.

Alice was looking between the two of us in confusion before asking the question plaguing her mind. "Wait, who's Meggie?" Her eyes rested on me at the end.

I didn't answer her question or give Jasper the opportunity to answer her either. Instead I hissed menacingly, "Jasper may I speak to you privately?" while I pulled him toward a closed door at the end of the room.

Finally Jasper seemed to notice, or more figure out what he had said wrong. It was actually quite funny the way he was cowering back from me in fear, and I would have laughed if I didn't feel like tearing his head off at the moment.

It didn't take long for me to pull him in the door at the side of the front room.

Now as we stood in the kitchen I looked him in the eyes and furiously growled, "Of course she doesn't know about Meggie, and for good reasons too."

Defensively Jasper quickly replied with some sarcasm, "Well sorry, I kind of figured that much out by now. But you mind telling me why this is such a big deal. She's about to become part of the family and deserves to know."

He was confident again. Now it was beginning to bother me that he was so sure about what he was talking about. He didn't know my reasons so I decided to explain them to him, without really telling him anything.

"Jasper," I breathed in deeply before continuing. "You wanted my approval on your fiancée, and you have it, though I have no idea why you wanted it to begin with. That's not the point though. Alice has been a lovely person, and believe me I'm very happy for you both. You deserve the happiness that you give each other. But if she were to find out about Meggie, I'd want it to be some other way. For personal reasons I never told her and we haven't talked in about eleven years. Also for those same personal reasons I don't want them around one another, and I think it's time we leave."

"What?" Jasper asked after I had finished. An incredulous expression had crossed over his features.

I wasn't sure if he quite got the last thing I'd said or if he was just surprised at what I'd said so I decided to clarify just in case.

"I mean Jasper, Meggie, Amy, and I are going back to our home. I loved seeing you again but with Alice here now it's time we left."

I didn't wait for his answer just walked out in time to see everyone else-as in Amy, Meggie, and Alice-and looking at each other while they sat quietly.

When I was about to let them know I was here and get Meggie and Amy so we could leave, Alice spoke. "Hey I met you guys yesterday didn't I?" While she said this I had noticed she was looking mostly at Meggie as if she were really only speaking to her.

It was clear none of them had noticed I was here and listening now. However I decided to keep it that way despite the fact I could feel Jasper behind me waiting for me to move. I held my hand up silently telling him not to talk. I wanted to see what would transpire between the two. This would be one of Meggie's only times to speak to family after all even if she didn't know it.

"Yes" Meggie said without much hesitance.

"Okay, hey so your name is Meggie isn't it?"

When I heard those words the blood drained from my face and I hoped beyond belief that Alice wouldn't put two and two together. She already knew Meggie's name from a meeting yesterday, and even though I had no proof Meggie said anything else personal I was sure she had, she was so trusting of every one around her…just like I had been.

All it would take is for the right questions to be asked and answered truthfully and I knew Alice would be able to put it together.

Meggie hadn't yet answered I could tell she was about to, but before she could say anything Alice's hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes had widened. I could tell she'd figured it out and my thoughts were confirmed when her eyes had flashed to the door she knew Jasper and I had exited through. But instead of her being met with the door she saw me standing there looking at her as pale as a ghost and feeling faint.

Meggie was shocked at what Alice had done and stayed quiet especially after Alice whispered softly as if not believing the sight in front of her as her eyes danced back and forth in between the two of us, "Oh…my…goodness."

I'd just now noticed Meggie had turned to see what Alice was looking at and when she saw me silently watching she turned back to the front and sat rigidly upright in her seat.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amy turning from my direction to look unseeingly in front of her. Something was going on, they only do this when they felt guilty.

But there's nothing wrong, as far as they know not to talk to Alice they don't know whom she really is. After all I never told them her name, they both knew about her but nothing else other than she'd been my best friend and the cousin of my lover.

The world came back together in my mind as Alice exclaiming loudly,

"Oh…my…goodness! Bella…" She trailed off fishing me out of my thoughts.

As I looked in her eyes I saw she was staring straight at me, questioning me. My face must've held the answer she was looking for telling her that Meggie was mine and yes…Edwards as well.

I didn't want to be held captive in her gaze any longer so desperately I searched for something to say, anything that would free me. When I almost lost hope I remembered Amy looking into space after turning from seeing me and knowing I'd heard their conversation with Alice, if you could even call that a conversation, and how Meggie had sat rigidly picking at her jeans so she couldn't see what was going on around her. I had my escape now and that's all that mattered to me at the moment.

"So what was this about yesterday?" I asked calmly still looking at Alice. Slowly I turned until I was looking at Amy and Meggie.

Once the question had been asked and I had turned to look at them they began to squirm under my gaze. My curiosity suddenly changed to frustration, they were guilty of something and it had to do with shopping at the mall yesterday, and talking to Alice. The only way they should have been guilty was if they were giving out personal information, which would make sense on the fact that Alice had figured it all out so quickly. Except knowing Alice she would have figured it out even without information, she was the only one that had known the extent of my feelings for her cousin. Not to mention she knows my personality and the probability that I would end up with anyone else like I had with him was about zero.

I waited for an answer to come from my friend and daughter but when they didn't speak, let alone look up from my scrutinizing gaze I huffed and turned to my…well I guess you could say other, friend Alice and repeated my question, "So Alice what was this about yesterday, I'm sure you can tell me."

Alice who was still in a daze from her epiphany explained what she knew. "Oh yes, yes I can. Meggie was sitting by herself on a bench. I just talked to her until your friend over there," Here she pointed to Amy, "Came back from a store saying it was time for them to go."

My eyes widened in shock as the news registered in my mind. When I'd called Amy she'd told me Meggie was in the dressing room. Immediately I turned on her and Meggie. They were staring with furious eyes at Alice that practically shouted traitor.

Enraged I yelled at Amy "You left her alone? You told me she was in a dressing room. Why did you lie to me? What did it accomplish? And you," Here I turned to face my daughter, who was now looking at her hands that were clasped deathly tight in her lap.

"You spoke to a complete stranger? Did you happen to give out personal information? You're too trusting Meggie, and you're lucky it was Alice and not some psycho serial killer or something. Gosh I can't believe you guys."

Guilt had overflowed on their faces, but I also happened to notice Meggie flinch back. Instantly I was sorry for yelling, I guess you could say I was overprotective of my daughter but something could have happened and just the thought made my heart race with fear at the thought of my beautiful daughter getting hurt. I softened my tone but still continued, "Why Meggie, why? I taught you better than this. Didn't I?"

Seeing the exchange take place Alice tried to intervene to save Amy and Meggie by saying to me, "Bella it was my fault really, I should have known better than to stop and talk to a little girl while at the mall and that the parents would freak, but its not that big of a deal. There are plenty of good people in the world."

I notice Meggie flash Alice a grateful smile but I ignored her and said, still talking to Amy and Meggie, "You know what guys we'll deal with this later, go get in the car, we need to leave now."

While fishing out the keys to the rental car Meggie began to whine, "But Mom!"

I didn't let her continue before replying harshly, "I said get in the car."

One of the nicest things of being on good terms with people around you, is that when you act like this they know to take you seriously and quit questioning, they know to just do as they're told and luckily that's what Meggie and Amy did.

I was about to follow when someone spun me around. It was Alice.

"Bella is this really necessary?" she whispered forcefully.

"Just a second Alice." As I said this I turned around fully intent on giving the keys to Amy so that if I needed to we could make a fairly quick escape and also so they could get in the car.

When I'd turned I was thankful to see Meggie had already gone outside but that Amy had stopped at the door waiting for me.

Amy was looking at me and so was able to catch the keys when I tossed them over to her. Quickly I said, "I'll be out in a few minutes tops." Then at the last minute I decided that I wanted to drive so I finished my statement with, "I'm driving."

Amy simply nodded before going outside to wait for me, sensing it'd be best to leave the room.

I waited until I was sure she should be a fair distance away before turning back to Alice, and speaking before she could say anything. "Alice I have my reasons for everything I have done as I'm sure you know now. You were one of my best friends, but it would be better if things went back to how they were just a little while ago."

"I don't think so Bella, you both made terrible decisions and are now living the consequences of them. You're an intelligent person, so now use your brain."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked slightly offended.

"If you would only open your eyes to what is happening around you." She practically murmured this, and then in a stronger voice said, "Oh you know very well what I mean. Don't make the same mistakes you already have again. You're both miserable and now that you have the chance to fix things take advantage of it. Don't throw this chance away. When you both make these decisions you both seem to forget that…that it doesn't just affect you guys. It affects the people around you as well. Do you think that I haven't gone a day these past ten years wanting to see my friend again, to hang out, because I have suffered just as much as the two of you as well. Please don't do this."

I stared back coldly at her and bit back both quietly and fiercely, "Edward made his choices, you have made yours and I have made mine. And right now I'm asking you to leave my daughter and I alone."

"You're making a mistake in doing this." Alice muttered under her breath but just loud enough for me to hear.

"You may think so but it is for the best in my book. Before I leave I'm going to ask you to do one more thing." Here I lowered my voice so now one would be able to hear me except Alice. "Please don't say anything to Jasper, I'll tell him when I'm ready but until then please seal your lips."

Alice only nodded in defeat before saying quietly, "I see you're still as stubborn as ever."

And then she just turned on her heel and walked over to Jasper who was in the corner of the room, watching us. I stood still before I walked after her. I had been rude to Jasper and he deserved an explanation but I couldn't give it yet the only thing I was able to give him at the moment and feel fine about was an apology along with a promise.

When I stood in front of him I told him quietly and regretfully, "Jasper, I know I'm being rude, and I'm hoping you will forgive me, if not now but in time. I promise I'll explain everything when I'm ready but until then I'm sorry and goodbye."

Before turning and walking away I gave him a hug then looked at Alice and who was standing next to him. I gave her a hug as well and mumbled a small apology. Looking at the two I said, "I am truly happy to the both of you and wish you both the best of luck as well."

After what I'd said I abruptly turned and walked away like I had already done so many times before.

Before I was out the door I heard Alice whisper, "I'm sorry as well Bella."

And Jasper say, "Goodbye Bella, take care of yourself."

I nodded my head in recognition of the last things they had said. I wasn't sure if they saw it or not but not wanting to take the time to say anything else I sped out the door and ran to the running car waiting to be driven away.

Once inside I said without waiting, "Call the terminal Amy. We're going home. I might explain later but for now, we're just going back home."

I was glad when Amy pulled out her cell phone and a phone book from under the seat and began dialing to reserve tickets, without questioning my motives. I was also glad that even though Meggie was in the backseat of the car sulking she didn't say anything. I needed peace and quiet at the moment to clear my head and they were both giving it to me.

With all of this said I pushed down hard on the gas pedal and sped away.

_Forgive me forgive me forgive me, pretty please. I didn't mean to take this long in getting the chapter out but I've been working on typing it up and changing it and all that stuff. Plus it's the longest chapter that I have written yet so yeah. I'll begin the next chapter as soon as I can. Ideas are spinning around in my head so yeah hopefully it'll be good. Sorry the characters are out of character._

_Did you like this chapter? I hope so because I spent a lot of time on in it anyways __**please**____**review**__, and I was just wondering can we get__**over 8**____**reviews **__this time that seems to be the favorite number. And so sorry to all the reviewers that I didn't get around to replying to. Also thanks to all the anonymous reviewers._

_**Q**__: Should Rosalie and Bella end up friends eventually?_

_**Q2:**____How big of a part do you want Rosalie to play in the story?_

Thanks

_**Reba**_


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay I really don't have a good reason for not getting this out sooner, and thanks to my beta as always. Merry Christmas.

_Recap_

_Once inside I said without waiting, "Call the terminal Amy. We're going home. I might explain later but for now, we're just going back home."_

_I was glad when Amy pulled out her cell phone and a phone book from under the seat and began dialling to reserve tickets, without questioning my motives. I was also glad that even though Meggie was in the backseat of the car sulking she didn't say anything. I needed peace and quiet at the moment to clear my head and they were both giving it to me._

_With all of this said I pushed down hard on the gas pedal and sped away._

Forgotten Love Chapter 12

APOV

After Bella had left I retreated to the spare bedroom.

I couldn't believe what I'd just found out. I didn't know exactly how Edward had left Bella, what he had said, but I knew he regretted it.

I had to do something that was final, but what? What could I do? Edward deserved to know, that was a given. But Bella should be the one to tell him...Not me.

Another problem was Bella was unbearably stubborn. It was true she was doing what she thought best; I had seen that-but that didn't mean she was right, unless Meggie wasn't Edwards. No, that was nonsense. You could clearly tell she was Edwards as well. She may have looked like an exact replica of her mother with waist long hair, heart shaped face and so on, but the copper colored hair and bright, shining green eyes were a dead give-a-way. Those were traits I hadn't seen on any other person except Edward himself and his mother.

Despite all of this there was one thing that bothered me to no end. It was the fact that I hadn't put two and two together. I should have guessed something was up ten years ago.

Heck I should have known something was up when I saw a girl sitting on a bench at the mall that clearly detested shopping. Not to mention what I stated earlier, that she was almost an exact replica of my best friend and my cousin.

I should have known fate was playing its part, trying to tell me something, when Meggie walked in the house with Bella. But no, I hadn't caught on until it was spelled directly out in front of me in bold letters.

Specific things may have escaped my notice up till now but things were about to change. I didn't have a plan yet but I did know one thing for sure and that was: I needed to talk to a couple of people about certain things.

Hauling myself off the bed I had unconsciously lain down on, I mentally prepared myself for the journey I was about to start, to save my friend from making a terrible decision.

BPOV (this does not necessarily take place the same day as the meeting with Alice)

Looking in the back of the car I silently thanked whatever deity was out there that Meggie had fallen asleep, and I was able to spend the drive from Amy's apartment to my home thinking in silence.

Stepping out into the cold night air I walked to the back of the car where Meggie was sleeping.

Gently shaking her I whispered, "Meggie we're home, come on lets go inside."

Instead of getting up and walking half asleep to the door, she let the stubborn mule in her take over, as she vehemently shook her head 'no'.

Sighing heavily I cradled her in my arms, for once glad that she was small for her age and that I could still carry her.

Her smooth curls brushed my face. My hand automatically went up to it and tucked it behind her ear. Doing this brought a thousands memories of my hand running through another persons soft hair. Tears pricked my eyes but I shook them back. I would not think of that tonight.

Somehow I managed to unlock the door while holding Meggie. Quickly I flipped on the light switch, blinking my eyes rapidly at the sudden light that flooded my eyes.

Looking around I took in a deep breath and muttered, "Home sweet home…it's never tasted so sweet."

I was beginning to understand why people said such cheesy lines. They do it simply because it's the truth. Well, sometimes.

It was at least an hour later before I was in bed myself, falling asleep quickly. I was almost unconscious but one last thought weaseled itself in my mind, 'that no matter how much I wanted to contradict it I was glad I'd seen Alice again, and I was hoping she wouldn't give up on me,' and with that last thought I was lost to the world around me.

_I know it was short and I'm really sorry about that, but I seriously didn't know what I wanted to do in this chapter, pretty much all I really wanted was Alice's POV but I couldn't just leave you with that so yeah. Um personally I didn't like this chapter it's got to be one of my worst ones. I don't know how smooth my writing is most of the time but this is not good it jumps around a lot. Well thanks for the reviews for the last chapter I'm happy to say we got 9 reviews._

_**Q; What do you think **__Alice is up to?_

_So I'm not going to ask you to review this chapter because I didn't like it but if you'd like to then I wouldn't mind ;) (That doesn't count as asking does it?)_

_Don't expect an update until the next year my family is finally getting together again and well it' really hard to write with nine people visiting let alone when 7 more are come today (most of them are nieces and nephews as well as wives and husbands of my siblings) Ok I'm done rambling. _

_Reba _


	13. Chapter 13

Forgotten Love chapter 13

Forgive me for the wait. Read and Enjoy. And thanks for all the people that took the time to review.

_Recap_

_It was at least an hour later before I was in bed myself falling asleep. I was almost unconscious but one last thought weaseled itself in my mind, 'that no matter how much I wanted to contradict it I was glad I'd seen Alice again, and I was hopping she wouldn't give up on me' with that last thought I was lost to the world around me._

**BPOV One and a half weeks later**

I dropped my head on my desk wearily. This past week and a half I'd worked myself to the point of exhaustion. It wasn't good for Meggie or me, but I couldn't get myself to quit. When I wasn't working my thoughts fogged up with images and memories of Alice, Edward, and I. So to avoid them even more I began working even more.

I hardly noticed but I think I saw Amy around my place more often then normal taking care of Meggie-who asked me every time she saw me if I was alright-. All the same I was thankful that someone was taking care of Meggie.

Then abruptly I jolted up at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Looking over at the clock on the right side of my desk I was shocked to see the time. 11:18 P.M. Who on earth in their right mind would ring my doorbell in the middle of the night?

Hearing it ring once again my heart jolted. Frustrated I slammed my hand on the desk and stood forgetting about how tired I was. Who ever was ringing my doorbell would soon regret ever being born. My daughter was asleep right now and I didn't want them waking her up, well I think she was asleep.

When I arrived at the door I swung it open prepared to yell at who ever it was. Startled I stepped back looking at the huge man in my doorway.

Loudly he asked, "You Ms. Bella?"

Unsettled and slightly fearful at his size I answered in a shaky voice, "That's me"

Another voice intervened then, "Of course it is Emmett. You think I wouldn't recognize my own cousin?"

Even more unsettled I looked over to where the voice came from. I hadn't noticed anyone else but what I saw shook me even more. There was a pool of long beautiful blond hair and the face was Rosalie Hale's, the one person I had never wanted to see again.

Anger took control of me as I thought of everything she had ever done to me "what are you doing here?" I hissed.

Her face which had been looking directly at me looked to the ground then back and smiled sadly, "Bella would you let me in I've got to talk to you…I made a mistake and you deserve to know what happened."

Glaring furiously I answered in a toneless voice, "I know what happened."

Frustrated she looked me straight in the eye, "Bella I didn't know everything, and you didn't know everything. We both thought we did but…would please just let me in so we can talk this over."

"Were talking about it right now aren't we. I don't see why I should let you into my home."

The man standing next to her put an arm around her shoulders then said, "What could it hurt Bella? Just let us in, listen to us all the way through, then you can decide what to do."

I thought about it, he was right but still I didn't want to do this, not right now at least, and I knew it would be better if I just did it partially for my sanity and the other part for my conscience. Though I had no idea why my conscience would care if I turned them down.

"Not right now, come back in the morning…and I'll listen"

Rosalie looked back to me and said quietly but thankfully, "thank you Bella it's more than I deserve but I'm quite grateful about it."

With that they turned to walk away and I closed the door before I had let go of the handle I thought of another question, well I had lots of questions but they could wait until morning, this one though I wanted to know right now. So with out thinking I swung the door open and quickly asked loud enough for them to hear "Why'd you come right now why not have come earlier, or tomorrow?"

Rosalie and Emmett who were half way down the sidewalk and had turned around to listen looked at each other before Emmett looked back at me. "We just got in half-an-hour ago and decided that we wanted to talk to you as soon as possible."

I don't know why I asked what I did after that but I did, "Do you have a place to stay then?"

Rosalie answered this time; "Well we were going to go get a motel room now so I guess you could say we do?"

Rolling my eyes I walked outside to where they were and said against my better judgment, "Why don't you just stay here?"

Shock crossed their faces and Rosalie immediately answered, "Oh no we couldn't do that."

Looking straight in her eyes I said, "Listen I don't know why I'm doing this but just go along with it, there's a guest bedroom one of you can stay in and the other can sleep on the couch."

Smiling Rosalie said a quiet thank you.

Later that night as I lay in bed I asked myself why I had done what I had. For the past 10 years I had hated Rosalie for what she'd done to me and now here I was letting her stay in my house. But all the same I felt it was right. And with that I was out like a light bulb.

That night I began to toss and turn after it hit 3 in the morning. At 5:30 I couldn't fall asleep so I began to get ready before creeping down the stairs.

Passing by the couch I saw Emmett and smiled. From what I had seen he seemed nice and probably had a bottomless pit for a stomach. With that thought in mind I continued the journey to the kitchen before gathering the things to make a nice big breakfast.

The next hour was spent for me in the kitchen frying bacon, flipping different flavors of pancakes, and scrambling eggs.

Around seven in the morning Meggie wandered into the kitchen and asked who was sleeping on the couch, I simply told her I had visitors. When she was about to leave for school with Amy who had come to pick her up I pulled her to the side and apologized for my behavior for the last two weeks. We decided to make up for it we'd go hang out later when she got back from school. After I had thanked Amy for everything, I smiled and waved at her while she left.

Going back into the kitchen I ate my breakfast and picked up my book and began to read.

Around 8:30 in the morning Emmett found his way into the kitchen soon followed by a nicely showered and dressed Rosalie.

I left them after that so they could eat and have a little alone time, besides I had to see what I had for work today anyways.

I arrived in my office on the first floor and looked at what I had done to it this past couple weeks. Magazines were spread around every which way along with the CD's I'd listened to while picking out costumes for my dance classes, speaking of which I had one to teach today. Sighing I got to work cleaning up my office.

By the time I'd organized everything, which magazines I needed today and such, and just over all tiding up everything I smiled and before leaving the room quickly glanced to the clock. 10:01.

Retuning to the kitchen I began to clean up the rest of the dishes, silence filled the room as I began to think about what my talk with Rosalie and Emmett would ensure. As if on cue they walked in.

"Bella, do you mind if we have that talk now?" Rosalie questioned me.

Looking around me I saw that I was pretty much done in the kitchen anyways so looking back I gave a small tired nod. "Yeah lets go in the other room."

With that we headed toward the living room.

Plopping into my favorite seat. I looked over at them to see they had settled onto the couch. "Well?"

Rosalie looked at me for a moment before she went on ahead, "Well let's start back at the beginning."

"That'd probably be good."

My answer was received with a glare.

"Lets see how old were we back then, around 20? That'd be about right, and in middle of college. You see I was a junior and well very gullible to compliments given to me." Hearing this I raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'ya think'. Rosalie blatantly ignored me and continued on. "I won't go into details but at the time I was dating this guy, Royce King **(how clique, stay with me though)** I thought I loved him and I began spending all my time with him and his friends. I didn't like the people he hung out with at first but the more I was with them the more I didn't mind them.

"I was always being told how I looked beautiful and eventually I became wrapped around those two things in my life, Royce and my looks. Nothing else mattered.

"Well one day I went home to visit my family and introduce them to Royce who had just proposed to me.

"We'd been there as a family and then Jasper got a phone call. Seeing whom it was he excused himself and left the family alone. I couldn't help myself I was a gossip girl then and I wanted to know who he was talking to. When I'd finally come home to visit every one, he left to go talk to them.

"Quickly I excused myself and went to Jaspers room where he'd closed the door. I stood outside for who knows how long all the while trying to listen into the conversation he was having. It took me awhile but eventually I caught the gist of who he was talking to. It was you.

"I'd never paid much mind to it but I'd always been jealous of your relationship with him. I mean I was his sister, but given a choice of who he'd want to be around and I knew it would be you."

Rosalie then paused before going ahead, "And then there's the fact that your beautiful gorgeous really, and I'll admit that really got to me."

To say I was shocked at her words would be an understatement. Before I knew it I was blubbering like an idiot saying that I wasn't even pretty but Rosalie just held up a hand, "Bella be quiet, you are, you really are. But as I was saying I was jealous of your relationship with Jasper and how beautiful you are, well not a month later when I went to give Royce a surprise visit one day I found him with another girl. I was shattered and needless to say broke up with him the moment I saw he was cheating on me. That's when I became jealous of you once more only this time because I had been told when talking to my parents a couple weeks before that you were in a great relationship.

"So when I found my fiancé with another women the jealousy and hurt flared. I didn't think about it I just drove until I was at Jaspers. We may have not had the closest relationship at the time but it was close enough that I knew he would let me stay at his place until I was ready to go back. Well when Jasper heard me crying on his doorstep and eventually heard my story he was furious no beyond furious.

"He waited for me to fall asleep before beginning to leave or at least he would have but when I dozed off. I heard the phone ring I didn't care, didn't care about anything then I was to hurt to. But Jasper answered it while still looking after me. He was angry at the moment but I remember seeing through my partially closed eyes as his face fell into a depression.

"Curiously I paid a little more attention, and Bella that's when I learned about your daughter and how you would raise her alone. Jasper wasn't aware at the time I was awake, but it had to have been obvious later on.

"When the family reunion had come around well, as I said earlier I was a gossip girl and asked someone if it was true that you'd been dating a guy and when you had given yourself to him he just up and left leaving you pregnant. The rumor spread like wild fire. It was exaggerated but the seed had been planted so when you showed up, everyone was already disgusted with you. And that is how it happened I was to overcome with my hurts that I didn't even care about what happened to you, how you would be treated. I was selfish and not a day goes by since then that I don't regret what I did. I dug a ridge between your family and you. Yet Jasper somehow made contact with you. And because of this I was able to give a long over due apology to you. Jasper still loves you heck he asked what you thought of his fiancée and didn't even acknowledge what I thought. Not that I don't love her but what I'm saying is that he wants you in his life. I doesn't matter weather you forgive me or not. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, but please don't distance yourself from my brother if its what you want I can stay as far away from you as possible I don't ever have to speak to you again but please for Jaspers sake…" Rosalie just drifted off never finishing what she started to say.

I just sat stupefied never fully comprehending the words just spoken.

_I'm back guys, and with a finished chapter. Hey by the way can we get past a 100 reviews please it'd mean lots. Thanks for reading. And I hoped you enjoyed this chapter._

Reba


	14. Chapter 14

Wow you must all hate me. All I'm going to say is that I'm sorry, especially to a certain person whom I told I would start writing this chapter 3 weeks ago. You know who you are. Anyways I knew that I wouldn't be able to update for a long time and I was right. We'll just leave it to things that pop up in my life unexpectedly, but can you forgive me? I'm 99% sure that this is the longest chapter I've ever written, and it's taken me a long time to do it. After all, it is twenty pages long.

**Forgotten Love Chapter 14**

_Recap_

_Rosalie and Bella's talk_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the day I had gone over the conversation with Rosalie over and over again in my head. Could what she had said have been true? Was she really sorry? I knew she was right, that I shouldn't distance myself from Jasper, but she also didn't know that if I went to his wedding then there was a huge chance that I would run into Edward and other problems could arise.

From my conversation with Alice I had guessed that he wasn't married, so if I saw him then it wouldn't be awkward with a wife and all…

Whoa wait. When did I start talking as if I was going to go. I'd never decided that.

I crashed my head into my hand and let out a frustrated scream. What was wrong with me? Of course I couldn't go.

But why couldn't I? Really? What was I afraid of?

Well, that I would see Edward and have to face my past.

But I shouldn't be the one to run. After all he's the one that left me, not the other way round. I shouldn't be the one to hide. So if that's true, then why am I?

Well firstly because he deserves to know about Meggie, and Meggie deserves to know her father as a real person, not just some person in a story. And I'm the one that kept them apart. Secondly, how is he supposed to know that I might even be there?

Yeah, but he shouldn't have left in the first place.

I practically pulled my hair out of my head as I yelled out to no one, "This decision shouldn't be so hard!" Groaning I smashed my face down into my arms and bit my lip. I hated this. How did I ever even get into this problem to begin with?

Well let's see. First I talked to Alice when she came up to me in high school. I agreed to go to one of her parties and met _him_. Then when I went to college I just had to get involved with him and finally, one night, one party, was all it took to change my life. I sat staring at nothing in particular as I let my memories overtake me, starting with a happy one of Edward and I.

_Start of Flashback_

Looking at the clock I saw that Edward would be getting out of class in a few minutes. Kayla, my roommate, had badgered me until I'd agreed to go to a party she was attending and I figured I might be able to get Edward to go with me.

Taking out my phone I called Edward and waited for him to answer. Unfortunately it went straight to his voicemail.

"Edward, it's me Bella. If you could call me back as soon as that would be great. Thanks. I love you."

Hanging up I sighed and looked around the bedroom of my apartment. Walking over. I grabbed a book off of my bookshelf and curled up on the couch reading.

When I finally looked up I noticed it was getting dark, and I was surprised to see that Kayla hadn't come back yet. Her classes had ended an hour ago. Checking my phone I saw that there weren't any missed calls. Frustrated, I fell on my back. My stomach grumbled, so I got up and went to make dinner for myself.

When I was spooning some soup into my bowl my phone rang. I grabbed it, and saw Edward's name flash on the screen. Quick as lightning the phone was at my ear. "Hello."

When Edward answered, his voice sounded like the smoothest velvet.

"Hello beautiful, you called? What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh well I had a favor to ask of you."

"Really? Well what is it?"

I was just about to answer when the doorbell rang, so instead I said, "Just a second, someone's at the door."

"I'll wait."

Smiling to myself I headed for the door. Opening it, my smile grew. There, standing in front of me, was Edward. He closed his phone. Beaming, I put my own phone away and he asked, "Are you going to let me stay out here or invite me in?"

Chuckling, I moved away and said, "Come on in, you know you don't have to ask."

Taking my hand he walked past me and smelt the air before saying, "Mmmm that smells good. What did you cook up this time love?"

Blushing lightly I looked up at him. "Just some soup is all. Would you like some?"

He took me in his arms and pulled me tight to his chest, placing a kiss on my lips while mumbling, "Only if you're the cook."

Slowly he kissed me again and I responded by taking my arms up and running my fingers through his hair. What had started as a gentle kiss soon turned into a heated one and I found myself pushed up against the wall, my legs around his hips. Quickly pulling away he set me down. Edward was very strict about boundaries and truthfully I was thankful for it. Not that I would tell him that. I pouted at him.

Laughing lightly he bent down and gave me a gentle kiss before pulling away again. "Now love where is this food? I have eaten hardly anything today." Rolling my eyes, I pulled him into the kitchen and set a bowl full of soup down in front of him.

When he was all settled he asked once again, "So what was this favor?"

Blushing I looked at my hands. "Well you know Kayla? My roommate? Somehow she got me to agree to go to a party with her this weekend, and I was hoping that you would come along with me so that I don't have to suffer alone."

The next thing I felt was a long cool finger pushing my chin up, where I was startled to see Edward's face very close to mine. His heavenly breath flushed past me as he whispered, "Only if you want me to."

Unable to hold back, I leaned forward, closing the small space between our mouths and pressed my lips firmly to his before pulling back and saying, "I wouldn't want you anywhere else."

_End of Flashback_

(A/N. So as sad as I am to say this that was the first fluff I've ever written so please please tell me how I did. I'm trying to slowly ease into this type of writing)

Tears stung my eyes why couldn't things have just stayed as they had been? Why had things had to change? Why? I wanted to know why?

As if in answer to my questions another memory scorched my mind until I was reliving it once again.

_Start of Flashback_

I was driving back home from Edward's apartment because we'd gotten in a fight again.

We'd been getting mad at each other lots lately and I was sick of it, but that didn't mean I was willing to apologize right now. He could come to me first. Sure we had our sweet moments like earlier this week when he'd gone out of his way to see me, but…

But all the same, right now I was frustrated and angry with him and I knew that I needed to find Kayla soon because I needed girl time. We had to shop for dresses anyway, (According to her. I didn't see the point) so with that I pressed a little harder on the gas pedal, hoping to get back sooner.

* * * * *

One look at the dress and I was shaking my head saying repeatedly, "No."

It was a black halter-top form fitting type of dress with a neckline that plunged down deeply. There was no way I was going to wear that. I mean come on. Wasn't it enough that they were getting Edward and I to go to one of their parties in the first place?

"Well Bella, what about this one then? It's not too bad." Kayla said as she held up a light blue dress that went mid thigh, if that. At least the black one had only gone a little higher than the knee. And I know that I said the black one was form fitting but looking at this I realized that it really wasn't. This one was ten times worse and there was no way I was going to wear it.

Looking around desperate for something she could approve of, I grabbed the first thing I saw, a blue halter-top dress that had the plunging neckline but in every other way looked better. Showing it to Kayla I asked, "How about this?"

Scrunching her face up in disgust she took it away from me and said a forceful "No."

Frustrated, I snatched it back, hung it up, looked in her eyes and asked "Why not? What was wrong with it?"

Shaking her head I could have sworn I heard her whisper to herself, "Why me?" Before saying louder, "That's a cocktail dress Bella. Not a clubbing one."

"So? It works. Really it's not that much worse then the black one…in fact I think it's better."

"Of course you would."

Feeling like I'd been slapped in the face I looked at Kayla, who then noticed my expression and said apologetically, "Sorry. How about this, you pick a dress and I'll let you have that one. Unless it's not a clubbing one."

Knowing it was the best deal I would get I looked around and then spotted one that didn't have a plunging neckline. And had long sleeves. Of course I should have known by now that after being in this section if it was fairly modest on top then I wouldn't like the rest of it. But no, I just had to pick it up without checking before holding it up to show Kayla.

Her eyes widened, surprised at my pick then said a quick, happy "Okay."

That's when I really looked at it, and my horror grew. Sure the top had long sleeves and no plunging neckline. But it was an off the shoulder dress, skin tight and stopped a little below the butt.

Horror evident on my face I dropped the dress as if it had burnt me and turned to Kayla begging, "Please, please, don't make me wear that Kayla. I'll have the first black one; just don't make me wear this. Please."

Knowing she had me, she shook her head and said sweetly, "Now Bella, I made you a promise that we'd get the one you picked up." Then, gesturing helplessly at the dress, if you could even call it that, said, "And that's the one you picked. What kind of a friend would I be if I broke my promise?"

Glaring at her I said tightly, "I won't come tonight."

She looked at me before sighing and saying, "Well, it looks as if one of us is doomed to break a promise, but that works, cause I wanted you to wear the first black one anyway." Smiling triumphantly she hung the dresses back up and got the black one in my size, before pushing me to the changing rooms.

* * * * *

-Two Days Later-

Looking at myself in the mirror, I frowned. I couldn't help it. I didn't like that the dress showed so much skin, and the shoes that Kayla gave me were terrible! She was obviously trying to kill me. How was I supposed to balance on a six-inch stiletto heel? There had to be something that I could do to get Kayla to agree to.

Speaking of the devil, right at that moment walked into the room and started primping herself up.

Tentatively I looked at her, then back at myself in the mirror and asked, "Hey Kayla?"

Peering at me through the mirror Kayla answered, "Yes?"

"Do you think, well I mean, you have me wearing heels and a dress that, well, I was wondering if you would by chance agree to let me wear flats or at the very least a tank top underneath the dress. Please."

Turning around Kayla looked me over before glancing at the shoebox that still contained my death. Looking between the two, Kayla focused back on me for a good minute before she unexpectedly went to her closet and looked through it.

Pulling herself out of the heap of clothes, Kayla triumphantly showed me two identical form fitting spaghetti strapped tank tops, one being black and the other blood red. Looking at me closely she said, "I'll let you try them on but I don't think it'll work and if I don't like it you'll be going without. Agreed?"

Sighing heavily I nodded my consent.

* * * * *

Two hours later I was decked out in makeup, brown hair half up and the rest in curls spiraling down my back, a black halter dress (without anything to make it less revealing, to my frustration) and black stilettos. I was officially deemed ready to go.

Kayla with her hair completely down wore a dress I would never be caught dead in. It was strapless, skintight and came straight to the upper thigh. Looking at her now I was just thankful I'd got away with what I had. Even so, I was hiding in my jacket, not planning on taking it off anytime soon.

Kayla was obviously excited about tonight. "They should be here any minute. Do I look good? Maybe I should have gone with a different dress." And though I silently agreed that her dress was too much I quickly became the comforting friend and told her that Daniel, her boyfriend, would love it on her, which I'm sure he would. Wandering off in my thoughts, I jumped a foot in the air before toppling over when I heard a knock on the door.

Kayla was hyperventilating, so while she had her freak out session I went and got the door. What surprised me was that Edward wasn't there with Daniel. Seeing the confused look on my face, Daniel smiled tiredly at me before saying, "Don't worry he'll be there. He just had a paper to finish. Now if you don't mind, where's my date?"

Trying to hide the pain I felt, I smiled and directed Daniel to where my roommate was. Waiting in the hall by myself I felt a tear slip out of the corner of my eye, wishing that the old Edward was back. My Edward. This one, the one that was always so busy and distant brought traitor tears to my eyes just thinking about him. Quickly I dried the tear that had slipped down my cheek, so as to avoid a lecture from Kayla about making my make up run.

* * * * *

When we were at the party I went over to the bar, sitting down on a stool and ordered a coke.

Playing with the bottle I constantly watched for Edward to come in. Glancing at the clock, I saw that I'd been sitting down now for a good half hour. A quick glance around and I saw Kayla laughing with her friends in the middle of the room.

Catching my eye and seeing the seat next to me empty, I saw her excuse herself from the group before coming my way. When she was next to me she sat down and asked knowingly, "He's not here yet, is he?"

Shaking my head miserably I groaned. "Kayla I think I'm just going to head back now. I'll catch you later."

Unfortunately, before I was able to get up Kayla grabbed my arm, telling me firmly, "No." Then, catching the attention of the bartender she ordered a drink. Turning back to me she said, "Bella, just because he hasn't shown up yet doesn't mean he's not coming. And also, no offence but you really need to loosen up for once, okay?"

I was saved from answering when the bartender came back, handing a glass to Kayla. In turn she handed it to me and said, "Drink."

Shaking my head quickly and frantically I said, "No, oh no. I've never had alcohol before."

"Bella it'll get your mind off things. Just drink it."

I could feel myself slipping into her control, and so I took a sip, promptly spitting it out and asking horrified, "What is this?"

Kayla looked at me as if I was being absurd. "I never said it tasted good, just drink it." Seeing my eyes widen even more at the prospect of having the liquid go near my mouth again, Kayla snatched the glass from my hand and took a swig before giving it back to me. "Drink."

Scrunching my face up in disgust I held it up to my mouth and took a sip, pushing it past my gag reflexes. Looking at Kayla she gave me a stern glare that immediately had me chugging the contents of the glass down. I chatted with Kayla for a few more minutes before I saw Edward come through the door. My mood lifted exceptionally as I got up to greet him, but my mood dampened considerably when he glanced around, his eyes just skipping over me before seeing a group of guys at the other end of the room. Maybe he hadn't seen me?

Frustrated and not feeling like me at all I got up and dragged Kayla to the dance floor, where I began dancing around crazily to the loud music.

After fifteen more minutes of not having Edward come greet me, I turned to Kayla and told her once again, "I'm going back home now. This was fun but I'm leaving."

She just shook her head, pulled me to the group of guys and said quickly, "Hi Edward, can you make sure your girlfriend doesn't leave yet? I'm going to find Daniel but if I come back and find that she isn't here anymore, you'll pay." And then she was gone.

I stood awkwardly by myself, most of the guys looking at me with amused faces, but a few of them looked dazed. Edward just looked surprised.

Evaluating all the faces I said quietly, "I'll just be going now," and turned to go find my coat. I hadn't gone more than twenty steps before Edward was there. "What's wrong Bella?"

Grunting in disbelief, I continued walking, ignoring him. Stepping in front of me Edward looked down, pushing his hands on my shoulders to stop me. "I mean it Bella, what's wrong?"

Looking away from him I said, "If you don't know then what's the point in even saying anything?"

Running a hand through his hair he groaned in frustration. "Bella I'm sorry. I was a jerk but, I don't know, I thought you were still mad at me."

That was why he had stayed away? Because he thought that I didn't want to talk to him? But then why was he asking me now what was wrong? I voiced this question to him and he was quiet for a few seconds before he answered. "Because, I could tell Bella. I know you, and it's not like you made any move to approach me either."

Thankfully we were spared from breaking into a fight once again when Kayla showed up on Daniel's arm, and we were dragged off to play a game.

_End of Flashback_

I think it was safe to assume I would never forget that night, or some of the following days that rushed into my mind, starting with the next morning.

_Start of Flashback_

Groggily I opened my eyes, flinching at the light coming my way. Then a pounding ache found its way to the forefront of my head, causing me to moan in pain. Squinting to look around the room and avoid the light, I sat bolt upright forgetting the pain suddenly. Where was I? This wasn't my room. I'd never been to this place before.

It was only then that I realized the, um, absence of my clothes and that there was someone else in the bed with me. WAIT WHAT! What would Edward think if he knew about this? Oh gosh he'd never forgive me. What was I going to do? There was no way I was going to look at the person next to me. I didn't even want to see who it was.

How did I end up in this position anyway?

Slowly foggy memories came to me, seeming as if they were someone else's, not mine, or a dream. The last memory I could conjure up was being pulled away with Edward to play some alcoholic game. Oh great. Not had I only lost my virginity to some strange person last night, but I'd gotten drunk as well. Great. What else could be wrong? Knowing I needed to at least see the person with me, I hesitantly glanced down and saw…Edward?

Well at least I knew I didn't cheat on Edward, but that still didn't take the burden of what I'd done off me. My parents would be so disappointed. Heck I was disappointed with myself. I'd never wanted this to happen. Not like this anyway. I wanted to, well, I wanted to wait until marriage for this. Closing my eyes I prayed this was all some terrible dream, but when I opened my eyes again, everything was still the same. Letting out a shaky breath I tried to control the tears as I slipped from the bed, holding a sheet around me, hoping feebly to not wake Edward.

Glancing around I finally spotted my dress and slipped it on. I had to get out of here. I just had to. I lifted a shaky hand to open the door and screamed when I saw what was on it.

There, on the ring finger of my left hand, resided a cheap gold wedding band.

My screaming must have woken Edward, because the next thing I heard was, "Shucks, you have got to be kidding me."

Turning slowly around, I saw an alert Edward glancing around the room, holding his head in his hands. Then his gaze landed on me before averting to my left hand, and then drifting to his left hand as well.

Looking at his hand I noticed he also had a wedding band on.

While I collapsed on the floor, Edward jumped out of the bed, going over to the window before yelling, "Shoot!"

Well, one other problem of mine must have been solved seeing as I was a…well, a married woman. OH MY GOSH. How had this happened?

The tears were there streaming down my face as I sat looking blindly ahead of me. Finding the strength to get up, I ran for the bathroom door that was open and slammed it shut.

Sobbing, I looked at myself in the mirror and turned away. Picking up the first thing I saw, I threw it on the ground, screaming out of pity for myself. When the bathroom was a disaster I once again collapsed.

After a few more minutes, I pulled myself to the bathtub and stripped before lying down. The water streamed around me. Closing my eyes I thought of everything that had happened and sighed wearily. This was not the plan I'd wanted for my life. Sure, I'd wanted to get married to Edward…but not yet. I'd wanted to finish school. And I'd wanted to plan my wedding with Alice. And, well I'd wanted to have Edward propose to me.

It wasn't all that bad though. Okay maybe it was. I could see that Edward was angry about what had happened. What if he didn't want this like I did? _That's enough Bella. Don't think about it anymore. We'll figure this out later as it comes together. For now just relax._

I could hear people yelling outside the door now but I paid them no mind as I scrubbed myself clean, trying to do as I'd told myself, to forget everything for while. I could deal with everything else later, just not now.

After what felt like hours and I'd turned into a prune I realized I needed to get out. I tried to make myself as presentable as I could. But we know how that's going to turn out. I had dark rings under my eyes, and my hair was a wet mess with visible snarls in it.

Turning to the door, I looked at it, hoping no one was on the other side. Everything had been silent for a while now, so I figured that there was a pretty good chance that I was the only one in this hotel room.

Summoning all my courage I turned the handle and left the bathroom, eyes closed. When I opened them, I saw to my disappointment that I was _not_alone. Edward gazed out the window not even acknowledging my presence. And then Kayla was sitting on the bed. Taking a quick look around the room I saw that it was just the three of us.

Kayla, taking note of how I'd finally come out, came over to me and pulled me back into the bathroom with her. Looking at me with intensity she passed me two pills and picked up one of the plastic cups from where I'd thrown them down. Filling it up with water she handed it to me and said, "Drink this. It'll help with your head."

Recalling the last time she'd spoken similar words to me I refused it. Getting impatient she looked at me and said, "Bella, you saw me fill the cup its just water. And the pill is aspirin for the hangover. Just swallow the darn thing."

I'd forgotten about the pain until she'd said something, and that caused me to grab for the pills without even thinking. I swallowed them along with the glass of water.

When I'd finished Kayla sat me down on the closed lid of the toilet. "Bella I have an apology to make." She looked at me. I didn't respond. Where was she going with this? What had happened? Looking down at the floor she started. "Bella, if I hadn't made you go to the party then none of this would have happened. But I did, and even then I didn't stop.

"When Edward didn't show for a while I knew that it would hurt you, so I convinced you to have that glass of alcohol instead of going home to cry, and while it didn't make you forget everything it did make you a little more carefree.

"Still, I made you go to Edward when he did come and then even though I knew you wanted to leave I made you stay to play that stupid game. It resulted in most of us getting drunk and then deciding it would be fun to hitch you and Edward up, so we drove to Las Vegas. And well, here we are and overall it was my fault and I'm just, I'm really sorry Bella. I…..I don't know what to do to help, but if there's anything please, please tell me."

I just stared incomprehensibly ahead. I don't know what to say to her, I don't know what to think. So how am I supposed to know what to do? Minutes passed by and I stayed in the same position, staring blankly forward. Was it possible my life had been turned upside down by one night at a party? Yes, yes it was possible. How cliché. I had always hated change, but here I was and now my life wouldn't be the same. Okay I was exaggerating just a bit. All right, maybe I wasn't. I didn't know any more.

I heard Kayla sigh and turn to head away. It was only then that I said something, still staring straight ahead.

"Kayla I don't know what to do either, but I do know that for a starters clean clothes would be nice. But what I really want is to go back to our apartment." Looking over at Kayla I asked, "When we drove here last night, how many cars did we take?"

"Two, why?"

"Can I take one of them? I need to be alone."

"Well we need it to get back but um sheesh. You know what? I've caused enough trouble. Take Daniels car, he won't mind, and I'll take care of everyone else. Wait here. I'll be back in a sec with the keys."

Smiling gratefully I said a small, "Thank you." But it was too late. She was already gone.

Not five minutes later she was back, handing me the keys. Hugging me as she left. Right before I followed her lead I looked over and saw that Edward was lying on the bed now, looking up at the ceiling.

I thought about saying something to him, I wanted to know what he was thinking but decided against asking instead settled with just saying, "I'm sorry Edward, I'll see you back at the school." He didn't acknowledge me and so I ran out of the room and down to Daniels car.

When I was safely in the confines of the car I leaned my head on the steering wheel and let some tears fall down my face. He hadn't come after me. Heck he hadn't even acknowledged me. What did I expect though? Thinking this last thought, I turned the car on and sped away from everything that had recently happened.

_End of Flashback_

That had to have been one of the worst days of my life, but no…there _was_one other day that surpassed it. The day that Edward had left me, that was all that was needed to prompt that horrendous memory to come forth once again.

_Start of Flashback_

I was sitting at my desk, in my room, of the apartment I currently lived in, staring at my computer. There, on my hotmail it said I had one email from Edward. I was trying to decide if I wanted to talk to him right now. Sure I needed to tell him about…well, my condition but we were still on shaky ground from a month ago, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to face any of this.

Taking a deep breath I opened the email and saw a one liner message.

_Bella, We need to talk. Meet me at the park at five on Tuesday._

Glancing at the clock I saw that I had half an hour to get there. Closing my eyes, I breathed in deeply. We really did need to talk. But that didn't mean I wanted to. A small hopeful thought entered my mind; maybe I could pretend that I never got the message. But I knew before that thought was even finished that I couldn't do it.

Mechanically I grabbed my coat and slipped on some shoes before starting the five-minute walk there. It wouldn't hurt for me to be early. I could use the fresh air anyway.

Only, when I got there, I was surprised to see Edward already there, sitting at a bench. Walking over to him I sat down and took hold of his hand. "Hey." I greeted.

I was received with a nod. I waited for him to say something else, but when he stayed silent I glanced hurriedly at the ground before hesitantly asking, "You wanted to talk?"

Looking over at Edward I saw him nod his head again before he pulled me up and started walking in what seemed to be a completely random direction.

I spoke, so quietly I couldn't be sure whether or not he could hear me. "I need to tell you something as well." All the while thinking about my news.

After about five minutes of silence Edward turned to look at me, abruptly saying, "I can't do this anymore."

Confusion swelled in my body as I asked, "Excuse me? You can't do what anymore Edward?" Looking in Edwards's eyes I saw the vacancy there for the first time. Gently I brought my hand up to his face and ran it down his cheek. "What's wrong Edward?"

Several breathless moments passed while I waited, immobile, for Edward to speak, to do anything really. Then he blinked, moved his hand up and positioned it on top of mine, where I only now realized it still rested. Slowly he cupped it in his hands and pulled it away, looking at it with a sort of strangeness, before looking back at me.

Then, with such a sudden movement that it left me in the dark, he dropped my hand and took a step back before turning away. When I finally comprehended the movement, I felt like I'd been punched in the gut as I stumbled back with rejection.

I only grew frustrated as Edward stayed there his back turned. And then I felt the stinging prickle of tears leaking into my eyes. Blinking rapidly, I tried to thwart their attempt to form rivers running down my eyes. This was, after all, silly. There was no reason to cry. Shaking off the disappointment, I reached up while taking a step forward and touched Edwards shoulder. Then I asked as gently and soothingly as I could, "What is it Edward? Please…tell me what's wrong."

Instead of turning to face me, Edward looked off into the distance and repeated himself. "I can't do this, not anymore Bella."

Agitated I asked once again, "_What_can't you do Edward?"

Turning around, he gestured silently between the two of us. "This Bella. I can't do this anymore. I can't…I'm leaving."

Shock locked me in my place as I gasped unintelligibly. "What?"

Finding my voice, I asked stricken, "What…where are you going, when are you going?" He couldn't leave, not when I was…not with. He couldn't leave he just couldn't. This just had to be a cruel joke that's all it was. Right?

"I'm leaving for school Bella, in a week at the most. And you're staying here. After all you've still got another couple years of college ahead of you."

No, no he couldn't. Maybe if I told him, then he would stay. Maybe, just maybe but at that same time I knew at least one thing. and that was this, I didn't want him here if he wasn't staying because he wanted to. I didn't want to be an obligation, and dagnabit I wasn't going to be. A swirl of emotions coursed through me. Sadness mainly, that soon turned to fury. Unable to contain myself, I spat out with pure venom, "You just plan to leave me then Edward. That's all you're going to say. 'I can't do this anymore Bella, I'm leaving.' I mimicked him before continuing, "You're such a coward, drunk or not you did marry me last month. And now you just want to leave? Is that all you really wanted, my body? Was everything you ever said lies?" I laughed without humor, but despite my tough exterior I could feel myself shattering into millions of pieces. Still, I soldiered on with one last comment. "It's good to know how you really feel." Tears pricked my eyes again and so I quickly turned and walked as quickly as I could away, not daring to look back.

As I walked I could hear Edward yelling my name, and then I heard him running. Hearing him accelerate his pace I started running as well. I couldn't face him now, not after all of this.

I should've known better than to start running because soon I was flat on my face. A hand roughly grabbed me and pulled me up by my arms. Suddenly, I was standing face to face with him. He didn't wait long before he spoke. "Listen to me Bella. Everything you have just accused me of is not true. I may have married you last month but it was in Vegas and wasn't exactly a real marriage anyways. I'm not ready to be married, and neither are you. I have a scholarship. No, I never told you lies and I wasn't only going after you for your innocence, to just leave you."

Without a moments hesitation I fired back. "You don't know what I'm ready for. And if all that you say is true, then why are you leaving? If you really loved me you wouldn't be trying to get away. And how am I supposed to believe you?" I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me leave. Looking into his eyes I bitterly spat at him, enunciating each word. "Let. Me. Go."

Edward just ignored me. "I'm not good for you Bella. We're not good for each other. I did love you, but I need to move on with my life, as do you." My heart split into even tinier pieces at the past tense. 'Did'. So he _didn't_love me anymore.

Then in a flash Edward was gone, walking away from me. Turning his back on me, and…his child that grew in me. His child that he didn't know about, his child that he wouldn't ever know about, and therefore would never know. Not after this. Not after he had left my baby fatherless.

Collapsing in a heap, I let the sobs rack my body.

Blinded by my tears, I staggered my way to my apartment where I quickly set about typing an email to Alice.

_Dear Alice,_

_Please forgive me but this is for my sake and well being, as well as yours. I would have loved to see you again when you came to visit (the glories of having a friend a few hours away attending another college) for Edwards graduation, but I'm afraid plans have changed, what with him leaving so soon and all. But that's beside the point. For certain reasons Edward and I have broken up and I have to ask, as much as it hurts, that you leave me alone to my life now that he's leaving. I love him, but I'm not strong enough to see him date others and possibly even marry someone else. So therefore I must ask you to not contact again, for now at least, and once more I ask for your forgiveness._

_All my love, Bella._

I sent the message and quickly deleted and blocked both Alice and Edward from my contacts lists on both my email and facebook accounts. I had to ensure that I would be left alone. (Which also meant that I'd have to find a new place to live, I'd think about that later though.) I didn't want either of them finding out about my child anymore. All the same, I needed to tell someone, and so grabbing at my phone I dialed my cousin Jaspers number and buried myself in my bed while the phone rang. Before the second ring resounded I closed my phone and whispered to myself, "Later…I'll call him later." I knew that I was too broken at the moment to actually speak to anyone. It was too soon, the pain still too fresh.

At these thoughts I burrowed myself deeper into the blankets and, curling into a fetal position I let my tears and muffled sobs lull me into a restless sleep.

_End of Flashback_

Tears pricked their way to the forefront of my eyes but I didn't want to cry. I had shed to many tears over those days and I didn't plan to weep over them anymore. But back to the original reason of why I had brought those up. Something to do with Alice and her wedding…oh yes I was wondering what had happened to get me into this mess to begin with.

We'll start at the beginning again. First I became friends with Alice and got talked into going to one of her crazy parties where I met Edward. Then I went to college and started dating him. After a while Edward and I started fighting like all couples, and my roommate dragged me to a party where I was convinced to drink-I haven't had alcohol since that day-and I woke up the next morning, where I found out that I was married to my boyfriend. A month or so later I found out I was pregnant and before I told him he broke up with me and had our marriage annulled. (A/N so I don't know the specifics of annulling a marriage but I do know that people drive down to Vegas over the weekend get married and annul their marriage afterwards so work with me here.) Promptly after all of this had happened I'd moved away. I'd wanted to start over, meet new people, and that was how I'd met Amy. Just a small tidbit it's interesting how I'd met Edward at a party that started our relationship and then a different party ended up being our undoing.

And now that I've gone over my life history of the past decade in short, back to the decision of whether I would go to the wedding or not. And in a spur of the moment decision I asked myself, 'Why not? I might as well go. I have no reason to be ashamed, I never did anything wrong-well to wrong-'

As much as I didn't like to admit it, Alice was right. I would have to face my past at one point. And I might as well get it over with. Besides, Jasper deserved to know the complete truth. And really the least I could do for him is attend his wedding. And heck I don't even need to stay for the entire time. I just had to go to the wedding, pay my respects to the bride and groom and let the chips fall as they may.

I was sure that I would regret this decision, but would I really? Could this be one of the best decisions I could, no _would_ever make?

A/N So you finally know the background of the story, what did you think? Was there anything you didn't get? And in case you were wondering I've been playing around with the idea of having Edward and Bella get married or not. And only recently did I decide that it was a completely sure thing. So if there is anything that doesn't work with the rest of the story would you please let me know so that I can fix it. Thanks.

And before I forget give a nice big thank you to my beta Zoella De Vil

Please REVIEW! (How was my first try at fluff?)

Q1: How long do you want this story to be? In other words do you want me to start trying to wrap it up even if slowly?

Q2: What did you guys think of Kayla?

Thanks again. And I really am sorry. Pictures on profile

Reba.

B/N Hi guys, this is Zoella De Vil. I'd also like to apologize for the wait. Please don't blame Reba because we've had a lot of problems with this. Fanfic went weird and I couldn't receive it properly, and then I couldn't copy and paste it to edit. So I had to copy it all out. It's been with me for a week now because it wouldn't send back to Reba once I'd finished. So yeah, please don't blame her for something that was out of her control. Thanks guys. x


	15. SO SO Sorry

SO SO Sorry,

First before I get into why I'm just giving you this instead of a chapter, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, and apologize for not thanking them personally, but I have read each and every single one. Honestly they mean so much to me and they are the main reason I want to continue with this story, but some of them have also made me realize that I'm not making this story as good as it can be and I want to fix that, I want to be able to give my full attention to this story. So don't give up on me yet I still plan to finish this story, just, at the moment I don't think I'm going to be able to give it the time I want to.

I guess what I'm saying is that I'm officially putting this story on **pause.**

Again I'm terribly sorry.

I'll get back to you as soon as I can on it.

Reba


	16. I'M BACK

I Reba have come to the frustrated realization that I have long been trying to just avoid. That I will never come across a time in my life when things slow down and I can just write without anything else to deal with. There will always be an over load of things I need to do, and I just have to make time to do what I want. So without knowing when I can get chapters up I am writing my story again, and apologize that it is not as clean as I hoped to be able to make it. but I am back on it. For the past year I have felt utterly guilty for just leaving. So yes you could say I'm back.

PS Vote on my pole about how you want me to update.

PPS I have a chapter in the editing process so vote on my pole and tell me how you want me to update.

Reba


	17. Chapter 15 This is a real chapter!

_**I would like to apologize for the delay. I know that an excuse is just that and doesn't make up for the fact this has taken forever but here it is -**_

_**I had this chapter ready and sent it to my beta a few months ago however we've been having technical difficulties with fanfic so it took a lot longer to get this out than I had hoped. Also on top of everything else the other reason this has been taking forever besides the obvious - I have a busy life - is that my computer had a complete hard drive failure (this is my parents computer I'm using) and I lost most likely everything, meaning all my rough drafts I had for the coming chapters to this story. (This happened a few months ago but I only barely was able to get someone to look at it.) I'm going to wait a bit and see if I can recover any of it but if not then I'll start rewriting what I had for this story planned out. Thank goodness it's summer now hopefully I"ll be able to write more.**_

**Forgotten Love – Chapter 15**

_Recap - We'll start at the beginning again. First I became friends with Alice and she talked me into going to one of her crazy parties, which is where I met Edward. I went to college and we started dating. It was bliss, but after a while Edward and I started fighting, like all couples I guess, and my room-mate dragged me to a party where I was convinced to drink. (I haven't had alcohol since that day) and I woke up the next morning and I found out that I had actually gone and married my boyfriend. A month or so later I found out I was pregnant, but before I could tell him he broke up with me and had our marriage annulled. (_A/N so I don't know the specifics of annulling a marriage but I do know that people drive down to Vegas over the weekend get married and annul their marriage afterwards so work with me here_.) Promptly after all of this had happened I'd moved away. I'd wanted to start over, meet new people, and that was how I'd met Amy._

_It's interesting, kind of ironic really, how a party had started my relationship with Edward, and then a different one had ended up being our undoing._

_And now that I've gone over my life history, (at least of the past decade in short), back to the decision of whether I would go to the wedding or not. In a spur of the moment I asked myself, 'Why not? I might as well go. I have no reason to be ashamed, I never did anything wrong. Well too wrong..'._

_And as much as I didn't like to admit it, Alice was right. I would have to face my past at one point. I might as well get it over with. Besides, Jasper deserved to know the complete truth. And really the least I could do for him is attend his wedding. Heck I don't even need to stay for the entire time. I just had to go to the wedding, pay my respects to the bride and groom and let the chips fall as they may. Wow, I just talked myself into it._

_I was fairly sure that I would regret this decision, but would I really? Could this be one of the best decisions I could, no would, ever make?_

I kept changing my mind about whether I was going to go to the wedding or not. I would make a decision and then a couple of hours later I would change my mind. This whole process had been going on for three days, ever since Rosalie and Emmett had arrived unexpectedly on my doorstep. The entire procedure was giving me a headache. I knew the answer was to just make up my mind and then be done with it but that was easier said then done.

Looking at the clock I desperately wished that time would either slow down or speed up for the next two hours. I was on a small break before my next class got here, a beginning ballet class. I wouldn't lie; I hated teaching beginner classes, especially with little kids. I wanted to work with older, more experienced dancers but my boss's daughter in law (also a teacher here) hated me, though I don't know why, and ended up with the more experienced girls. She made sure that at least half of my classes were beginner ones. Thankfully the fact that I had worked in this studio longer made it plausible for me to have an extremely advanced modern class and jazz one as well. I loved teaching those classes. Sadly that was only one day out of the five I taught but they were longer hours. In helpless frustration I looked at the clock one more time and, groaning, looked back at the empty studio I was sitting in. My class was to start in just one minute and none of them were here. I couldn't decide if I should be happy none of the little monsters were here yet to make my headache worse, or if I should want to yell that they and their parents didn't take these classes seriously enough.

.

If I had met the kids outside of the dance studio I'm sure they would have been adorable little innocent and sweet creatures, but I hadn't, and so at times like this I was not too fond of them.

Suddenly the door opened, startling me, and in stumbled little Angie. She was a cute and shy little girl, as well as the best student in my class. Her mother came in right behind her looking frazzled. As soon as she saw me she started apologizing. "I'm so sorry we weren't here earlier. We got stuck in traffic and I just had to come in and tell you personally that it was my fault. I promise we'll do better next time!"

When she said this I had to take back my earlier thoughts on the kids in this class and their mothers (albeit a bit grudgingly).

"Mrs. Climpton it's fine really, class hasn't started yet, and as you can see you are the first ones here anyway. Don't worry about it."

She looked around for the first time and then turned back to me relieved.

"Please call me Sarah, my mother in law is Mrs. Climpton. Dreadful woman." Then after a pause she added, "If it wouldn't be to much to ask, while the other children aren't here, would you mind working with my dear little Angie on her steps and names? She gets so excited to come to class and learn new things, but I know she's still having trouble. If it's a pain I can pay you extra."

"Really Sarah, it's not a big deal. I would love to work with her and if she is here early then it's free of charge, I'm here anyway. However she is honestly the best student in the class so I wouldn't be too worried about her."

Thanking me, she began to walk out the door before Angie ran over and gave her a hug and a big kiss. Just seeing this made me smile and instantly brightened my mood, though instantly I ached to see my own daughter.

Only a minute or so had transpired during this conversation, and a few seconds after Angie's mother had left the kids started piling in the door and I was able to get class started.

Thankfully I looked at the time and dismissed the class I had just been teaching. Turning to clear up my things, I sighed. It had been a long week and I was more than ready for the weekend. Still, there were a couple of things that I wanted to do before I left to go home.

Picking up my bag I pulled out a CD, putting it in the player. I Pressed play and got into a position that I was very familiar with.

It only took seconds for the music to start playing and for it to weave throughout my being. Moving quickly I matched my movements to the song. Feelings overwhelmed me; this particular song matched my emotions more than most songs would. All I knew for the next few minutes was how hurt I had felt when Edward left and how even though I was better …mostly, there would always be a scar on my heart.

At the end of the song I bent down, resting my hands on my knees, and gasped for the air that kept eluding me. The dance I had just done always took a lot out of me, but that's what happens when you truly give it your all.

It was only then that I heard a faint clapping in the background. I turned around as fast as I could, almost tripping and falling. Fortunately I didn't. Instead I just almost had a heart attack seeing who was standing in the doorway: Meggie, who wasn't such a surprise, Emmett, and Rosalie.

I'd known that they hadn't left for home yet, they weren't planning on going for another couple of days, but after our little heart to heart they'd spent most of their time out exploring the city of Seattle. They'd sometimes picked Meggie up and taken her with them. I hadn't seen Meggie so happy in such a long time and that thought was what was making me want to go to the wedding. But the fact was that I hadn't seen much of them since then, which was fine with me.

I felt as if I understood Rosalie more and she me, but that didn't mean that we were best friends now. So can you understand why I was surprised that she and her fiancée were standing here while I danced, especially with my baby girl?

The question had to have read plainly on my face because after a small awkward silence Rosalie began explaining herself, which was even more astonishing. She wasn't the type of person to care what others thought of her or what she did.

Meggie must have seen my silent reaction because she started to giggle quietly. It was only when she looked at Emmett did she full out start laughing, snapping Rosalie and I out of our little revere to see Emmett staring wide eyed and mouth open at me.

Then all at once it seemed an explosion happened as he brought his hands together and started clapping furiously, shouting in a deafening voice, "That was _awesome!_"

A small embarrassed smile formed on my lips as I blushed cherry red, and started stuttering. "N no it wa wasn't." I knew what he was talking about even if I'd forgotten almost instantly that they had just seen the solo I'd been working on since I found out Alice was to be Jasper's bride.

Emmett looked like he was about to argue, but Rosalie hit him on the back of the head, hard, and ignoring his whining and complaints she finished explaining why they were there. "Emmett and I would like to take the two of you out to dinner tonight since we're leaving soon."

I was about to refuse but seeing the look of hope on Meggie's face I just couldn't do it, and so instead I smiled warmly and thanked them. Rosalie looked relieved that I hadn't put up a fight, and for once in my life I was glad that I hadn't argued. It seemed that I always chose the wrong times to fight back or to sit still and agree.

Meggie instantly began hopping up and down asking, "Where are we going to go Aunt Rose? Wait, is it all right if I call you that?"

Rosalie's face mirrored my own emotions. Complete and utter shock. Meggie had only ever called one person that before, and that was Amy who had been there for as long as she could remember. Rosalie looked over at me and I gave her an almost imperceptible nod, a smile rivaling the brightness of the sun shown on her face as she said, "Of course you can. I don't know… where do you want to go?"

"What about where I want to go, don't I get a say?" Emmett asked cheekily.

Meggie giggled, looking up at him and wagging her finger. "No, no Uncle Em, she asked me, not you!"

Emmett got down on his knees and started mock pleading with her to have mercy on him.

I decided to stand back and let them have their fun, and I felt inside me a deep sense of regret. If I hadn't ran, if I had kept my head held high, then my daughter would have experienced a loving family. Now instead I was ashamed. Though I loved my daughter with everything inside me, I hadn't been able to give her this. I had taken it from her. I began for once to fully comprehend what I had done. Yes, rumors were spread. Yes, it would have been hard for me. But who is to say that it would have lasted? I had only fuelled the fire by leaving. And Jasper, I could have at least allowed him to be a part of Meggie's life. In that moment I regretted my past and old decisions.

I felt a small tear fall slip silently down my cheek as I looked at the glowing faces in front of me. A small hope began to blossom inside me. I knew what I had to do and I knew it without a doubt. I had been blind and probably still was, but I knew where to start fixing this problem that I had created. We were going to go to the wedding, I would write to my parents beforehand and I would invite Alice and Jasper to come and visit whenever they wanted. If I could just keep this scene of blissful happiness in my minds eye I felt I could stand against anything, even the bittersweet hurt that was sure to follow closely behind the happiness.

**Sorry it was so short, I'm hoping that no matter what happens to finish the story before school starts again in the fall. It's taken way to long to write and I want it out of my hair and conscience.**


End file.
